EN AQUEL BARCO
by kaper
Summary: EN AQUEL BARCO NOS HACE RECORDAR EL COMIENZO DE UN AMOR ETERNO. TODO VUELVE A EMPEZAR EN EL MISMO LUGAR
1. Chapter 1

EN AQUEL BARCO

capítulo 1

**-Qué puedo hacer?-se preguntó Candy**

**Sus manos temblaban,sus grandes ojos verdes no daban crédito,su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético.**

**-Qué puedo hacer?-volvió a preguntarse a si misma Candy,apretando contra su pecho el trozo de papel que cuidadosamente sostenían sus manos**

**Después de tres años sin tener noticias de él,había llegado una carta,una carta de Terry.**

**Candy decidió volver a leer la carta con más calma,y se dirigió a su lugar favorito,hacia la colina de ponny para releer por cuarta vez las palabras de su adorado Terry**

_Querida Candy:_

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestra separación!_

_Lo que más he deseado en estos años es que fueras feliz,sabes que nuca se me dio bien escribir cartas._

_Mi vida continúa tal y como la dejaste cuando nos separamos, mi trabajo como actor , es lo que aporta un poco de luz a mi sombría vida_

_Candy, estoy en Chicago,y permaneceré aquí por un par de días más,me gustaría verte,quisiera volver a hablar contigo una vez más,candy._

_Quizás aceptarías que nos viéramos en el parque que hay frente a la pequeña clínica en la que antaño trabajaste,te estaré esperando mañana junto al lago, hasta el atardecer, si no vinieses a esa hora entenderé que ya no cuento en tu vida,daré media vuelta y nunca volverás a saber de mí_

_Terry_

_-_**Debo ir?, mi corazón me dice una cosa, mi cabeza todo lo contrario qué debo hacer? ¿por qué Terry? Todo este tiempo traté de sacarte de mi corazón evité saber cualquier noticia tuya,no, no se que hacer..Terry....y ¿cómo supiste donde estuve trabajando?**

**Las preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de Candy,Terry estaba en Chicago y le pedía verla, quizás necesitara su ayuda y por eso quería verla se decía Candy**

**-Sí,Terry podría necesitar de una amiga,no puedo negarle mi ayuda, pero...pero.. pero verle de nuevo... ¿qué podría pasar más ? Si en estos años transcurridos su recuerdo sigue en mi memoria, sí,iré es lo correcto, no puedo abandonar a un amigo que me necesita...Terry te veré mañana**

**Candy bajaba por la colina de ponny en dirección hacia el hogar, habían transcurrido tres años desde su llegda; su vida transcurría tranquilamente colaborando con la srta ponny y la hermana María en todo lo que fuera preciso**

**Desde que dejó de trabajar con el dr Martín, hacia ya tres años, no había vuelto a ajercer oficialmente como enfermera, era feliz ayudando a los niños sin hogar en compañía de sus dos madres.**

**Había tratado por todos los medios de no tener noticias sobre Terry, evitaba leer la prensa y los magazines para asi no saber nada de él,había rechazado amablemente la invitación de la mamá de Terry para ir a verle actuar, todavía no se sentía capaz de verle nuevo;los dolorosos recuerdos de su separación estaban intactos en su ahora Terry la pedía verla nuevamente y hablar con ella, su decisión estaba ya tomada, incoscientemente lo supo desde el momento en que leyó la carta por primera vez,sabía que acudiría a la llamada de Terry, no podía fallarle**

**-Terry, te veré mañana-fue su último pensamiento antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al hogar de ponny**

**-srta Ponny hermana María!! ya estoy aquí-gritó Candy al entrar de golpe al hogar**

**-Candyy por dios, nunca cambiarás!! que susto nos diste**

**-lo siento...-se disculpó Candy**

**Terry caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación del hotel donde la compañía stradfor estaba alojada,su mente estaba dividida,por un lado pensaba en la operación a la que sería sometida Susana en un par de semanas,los médicos les habían asegurado que tenían mas de un ochenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que la operación fuese un éxito,y con ello Susana recuperaría prácticamente su capacidad para andar por si sóla,eso si los primeros meses debería apoyarse en un bastón**

**-Susana, no sabes cuanto me alegraría verte caminar de nuevo-murmuró Terry melancólicamente**

**Su otra preocupación tenía enormes ojos verdes y un cabello rubio y graciosamente rizado**

**-seguro Candy ya leyó mi carta ¿vendrás a la cita Candy? ¿Todavía piensas en mí como yo lo hago en ti?**

**Tres años, tres años habían pasado desde que Candy partió de su vida,había tratado de ser feliz, había tratado de amar a Susana,había tratado de olvidar a Candy....Y en todo había fracasado,su corazón seguía llamándola,¿srta Pecas podré olvidarte alguna vez ?-se preguntó por enésima vez**

**-Candy, ¿vendrás mañana? Por fin al pronunciar la palabra "mañana"no se sintió derrumbarse,esa pequeña esperenza que guardaba en su corazón de que Candy acudiría a su encuentro, le llenó de una emoción que desde hacía tres años no había vuelto a sentir..**


	2. Chapter 2

**EN AQUEL BARCO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**-Srta Ponny no encuentro mi abrigo!!!-gritaba Candy entrando y saliendo de cada una de las estancias del hogar-¿y mi bufanda?hermana María, ¿vio si dejé mi bolso por ahí?**

**-Candy, Candy tranquilízate un momento y siéntate aquí-dijo la srta Ponny señalando hacia la silla que había a su derecha**

**Candy se sentó donde le indicaba la srta Ponny ,intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía, sus manos la delataban cuando se cerraban fuertemente alrededor del borde de su vestido y lo retorcía sin ni siquiera darse cuenta,**_en apenas dos horas te veré Terry _**pensaba Candy**

**-Candy,Candy Candy -llamó por tercera vez la voz de la srta Ponny sacándola de sus pensamientos**

**-si srta Ponny? -contestó Candy**

**-¿estás segura de que te hará bien el encuentro con Terry?-preguntó la srta Ponny tímidamente-en tres años no has querido conocer ninguna noticia relacionada con él, ¡hasta al escuchar su nombre tu cara palidecía!**

**-srta Ponny, Terry podría necesitarme, no puedo negarle mi ayuda-contestó Candy **

**-Candy, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti misma-dijo para si misma la srta Ponny**

**-¡¡tengo que irme o llegaré tarde!!-Candy salió como alma que lleva el diablo-las veré luego..**

**Por fin había llegado el momento,Terry llevaba esperendo algo más de hora y media; cuando salió del hotel estaba seguro de que la pecosa acudiría a su cita, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su esperanza de que apareciera iba disminuyendo;decidió echar un vistazo por los alrededores, Candy era muy despistada quizás estuviera en otro lugar esperando.**

**Candy se dirigió al lugar acordado, ¡Terry no estaba allí!, ¿quizas se había arrepentido en el último momento?, ¿vendría mas tarde?¿quizás se canso de esperar?centenares de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente mientras contemplaba melancólicamente el lago esperando la llegada de Terry.**

**Terry la divisó cuando ya creía que no llegaría,allí estaba ella,su melena rizada ondulaba con la fría brisa del otoño,se encontraba de espaldas contemplando el lago, su pelo rubio contrastaba con el verde oscuro de su abrigo,su gorro de lana hacía juego con este; Terry se acercó muy despacio, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Candy y pronunció su nombre suavemente**

**-Candy....**

**Candy notó como su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente al escuchar la voz de Terry volver a pronunciar su nombre,una lágrima luchaba por salir de sus ojos, tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por cambiar la expresión de su cara, para que cuando se diera la vuelta Terry no percibiera la emoción que la embargaba, con decisión cambió sus lágrimas por una radiante sonrisa,y muy despacio se dio la vuelta**

**-Terry-pronunció Candy mientras su mirada ascendía lentamente hasta encontrarse con la de él**

**Si el mundo se hubiese detenido en ese momento ninguno de los dos se habría dado cuenta,ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro como si nada mas existiese,Terry contemplaba su rostro apreciando los bellos atributos con los que la naturaleza habia dotado a Candy y que la madurez habia mejorado aún más ,si eso era posible,Candy miraba a Terry fascinada,ahora si que apreciaba bien el hecho de que Terry era ya un hombre y no un muchacho, realmente estaba mucho mas alto y más varonil**

**Recuerdos felices vinieron a la mente de ambos,el barco donde se conocieron, el colegio San Pablo, Escocia ..ese pasado imborrable, que por más que pasara el tiempo y el destino se empeñara en separarlos, siempre los mantendría unidos.**

**Quizás pasaran diez minutos y ambos seguían mirándose sin decir una palabra,Terry contempló su rostro como si quisiera grabarlo en su retina y en su memoria eternamente, e involuntariamente su mirada se posó en los sorosados labios de Candy,él acortó la breve distancia que los separaba cogiendo a Candy de la cintura y acercándola a él y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo su boca buscó la de ella................**

**Candy sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella,Terry la besaba,Terry la estaba besando y ella le correspondía, de repente un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente ¿**_que estoy haciendo ?él no me pertenece le pertenece a Susana _**con toda la determinación que fue capaz aparto a Terry de si y se separó de él bruscamente, su mirada se cruzó con la de él y su mano se estrelló por segunda vez en su vida sobre la mejilla de Terry**

**-adiós Terry, no tendríamos que habernos vuelto a ver-Candy se dio la vuelta y echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían,antes de que Terry fuera testigo del reguero de lágrimas que bañaba su rostro**

**-¡¡¡Caaandyyy!!!-gritó Terrry corriendo tras ella**

**No tardó en darla alcance pues era bastante mas rápido que ella,la atrapó por un brazo y la hizo girarse de frente a él, nuevamente la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos**

**_Candy, lo siento, no sé que me pasó,escúchame tengo que contarte algo.....**


	3. Chapter 3

**EN AQUEL BARCO**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Candy intentó ocultar su rostro bañado en lágrimas bajando la cabeza**

**-Candy, mírame-ordenó dulcemente Terry separándose unos centímetros de ella y levantándola suavemente la cara con su dedo índice**

**-¿qué es lo que te pasa Candy? ¿por qué estás llorando?**

**-Terry, yo..yo..-¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que en estos tres años no había dejado de pensar en él ni un sólo día,que no había sido capaz de amar a nadie más,que había conseguido vivir tranquilamente en el hogar de Ponny evitando todo lo que tuviera alguna relación con él,pero que su vida carecía de emoción? No,si le decía eso su sacrificio no habría tenido sentido,tenía que demostrar fortaleza**

**-Terry, es que me hizo tan feliz volver a verte que no pude evitar ponerme a llorar y..**

**-mientes Candy-la interrumpió Terry-Candy, contéstame una pregunta por favor:¿aún me amas?**

**Canndy buscó su mirada y se perdió en ella durante un momento,no podía decirle la verdad,él debía continuar al lado de Susana,así que armándose de valor se separó de Terry bajó la cabeza y débilmente le contestó**

**-no Terry, ya no te amo, tú ya estas en mi pasado,ahora tienes que ser feliz al lado de Susana y hacerla feliz a ella**

**-no te creo, estas mintiendo Candy-la acusó Terry**

**-Terry, yo ya me olvidé de ti, el tiempo curó mis heridas y sanó mi corazón, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo-le respondió Candy evitando mirarle**

**-dime pecosa,¿desde cuando mientes tan bien?-preguntó Terry volviéndola a acercar a él**

**-su..su..suéltame Terry por favor-ordenó Candy intentando zafarse de su abrazo**

**-¿y si no lo hago?¿qué harás?-Terry se acerco más a ella su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros de el de ella**

**-entiéndelo Terry, nuestros caminos se separaron hace tres años,yo conseguí olvidarte y ahora soy feliz,y estoy segura de que tú también lo lograrás-quizás si yo misma me lo creo pueda convencerlo a él,pensó Candy**

**-¿ah si? ¿no me digas?-contestó sarcásticamente Terry aprisionando los brazos de Candy con los suyos a lo largo del cuerpo de ella y así poder dejarla totalmente inmovilizada**

**-¿qué estás haciendo Terry?-lo miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta a la vez que intentaba soltarse de su abrazo**

**-¿así que me olvidaste? Esta bien pequeña pecosa,entonces dime:¿por qué respondiste a mi beso?-preguntó Terry-¿por qué me miras así? Con ese brillo en tus ojos cada vez que encuentras mi mirada ¿por qué te sonrojas cada vez que te miro?**

**--¿qué estás diciendo Terry? Yo no respondí a tu beso,tú me besaste y yo te cacheteé y ni siquiera me gust...**

**Terry interrumpió su explicación cuando con un rápido movimiento atrajo a Candy hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados y volvió a besarla,Candy intentó liberarse forcejeando como pudo, pero Terry no se lo permitió, al cabo de un momento dejó de luchar y sus manos se dirigieron por iniciativa propia al cuello de Terry, enredándose en sus suaves y largos cabellos,él separó unos centímetros el rostro para mirarla y comprobó como sus ojos estaban cerrados y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Terry había interrumpido el beso**

**-pecosa,¿ahora tampoco correspondiste?-preguntó Terry, dándola un suave toque en la nariz con el dedo**

**-¡¡¡claro que no!!!-aseveró Candy**

**-bien, entonces suéltame el pelo ¿quieres Candy?-se mofó Terry**

**-ooohh-exclamó Candy y rápidamente soltó el cabello de Terry**

**Candy alzó la mano para darle otra cachetada pero esta vez Terry adivinó sus intenciones y le sujetó la mano**

**-quizás, en vez de plantar tu mano sobre mi mejilla nuevamente,deberías ponerla aquí-Terry guió su mano hasta colocarla sobre su corazón**

**-¿ves Candy? Sólo late por ti-le dijo muy despacio**

**-Terry no..**

**-Candy basta,basta de decir tonterías,yo no pude olvidarte,nunca pude amar a Susana, traté de cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos,pero me fue imposible,Candy estoy cansado de vivir una muerte en vida,necesito estar contigo,y sé que tu tampoco me olvidaste,en estos años he mantenido correspondencia con Albert, y gracias a él pude saber que no encontraste otra persona con quien compartir tu vida,estoy seguro de que aún me amas,Candy por favor, merecemos ser felices..**

**-basta Terry, no sigas por favor-interrumpió Candy con el rostro bañado de lágrimas-tú debes estar con Susana,ella te necesita, arriesgó su vida por ti**

**-escúchame Candy,esto es lo que vine a decirte;una eminencia de la medicina, va a venir a New York desde Suiza,se ha interesado en el caso de Susana,existen infinidad de posibilidades de que Susana vuelva a caminar,¿sabes lo que eso significa?ya nada me atará a ella,nunca existió nada entre nosotros,Candy yo sería libre, por fin podríamos estar juntos..además creo que ya le pagamos con creces algo que nadie la pidió que hiciera,le agradeceré eternamente por salvarme del accidente,pero comprendí que pagárselo con compasión y agradecimiento no es justo para Susana**

**-Terry...**

**-¡quédate conmigo Candy,quédate conmigo para siempre!**

**Candy escuchaba lo que Terry le decía,quería creerle,sería tan hermoso si eso sucediera...pero en su vida nunca había salido nada bien, las desgracias se cebaban con ella...No, no podía llenar su vida de ilusión de nuevo y que volviera a quedarse vacía sin él nuevamente,ahora su vida estaba tranquila,¿qué tenía de malo el vivir sin amor? Aún recordaba el sufrimiento que padeció al separarse de Terry hace tres años,no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo**

**-Terry,si es verdad que aún me amas o me has amado alguna vez,déjame ir,no me busques más y haz todo lo posible por ser feliz al lado de Susana,algún día podrás ver a Susana con otros ojos y te olvidarás de mí-Candy dijo esta última frase con apenas un hilo de voz**

**Terry no podía dar crédito a lo que oía,Candy lo dejaba nuevamente,la vida podría darles una oportunidad de estar de nuevo juntos y ella le rechazaba,otra vez no,otra vez no,se repetía,¿por qué Candy se empeñaba en separarlos nuevamente? ¿Acaso sería verdad lo que dijo de que ya no le amaba?No, no podía ser, Candy no le había olvidado;ella le pedía que la olvidara y que amara a Susana,pero él sabía que por mucho que lo intentara jamás podría.**

**En los tres años que estuvo con ella sólo fue capaz de besarla una vez,esa vez en la que Susana lloraba y lloraba pidiéndole que la amara,y Terry por pena se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso,eso si en su mente era Candy quien recibía ese ás fue capaz de darle nada más que no fuera consuelo y amistad.**

**-Candy...-Terry miró el rostro de su pecosa sin ser capaz de pronunciar otra palabra**

**-Terry,adiós,adiós para siempre-Candy iba a marcharse cuando de repente ambos escucharon una voz muy familiar que los llamaba**

**-¡¡Candy, Terry!! ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Los dos rebeldes viéndose a escondidas...vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba..pero ¿que hacéis ahí como dos pasmarotes mirándome con la boca abierta es que ninguno se va a acercar a darme un abrazo?**

**-¡¡Albert!!-gritaron a la vez Candy y Terry, mientras ella corría y se arrojaba en sus brazos**

**-Albert ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿cuando llegaste?¿cómo sabías donde estábamos? ¡Te extrañé mucho!-las preguntas salían atropelladamente de la boca de Candy, que intentaba sin mucho éxito evitar las lágrimas**

**-Candy,pequeña, llegué esta mañana, no os lo comenté en mis cartas porque quería daros una sorpresa,cuando dejé mis maletas en lakewood me dirigí al hogar de Ponny para ver como estabas, y cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando la srta Ponny me dijo que habías venido al parque a ver a Terry**

**Terry observaba en silencio sin poder apartar la mirada de Candy**

**-Terry,¿cómo va todo?-Albert le tendió la mano a modo de saludo-¿te creía en New York?**

**Terry apretó la mano de su estimado amigo Albert-bueno estamos haciendo una pequeña gira por varias ciudades, y vinimos a Chicago entre otras ciudades.**

**-ya veo-respondió Albert mirando alternativamente a uno y otro**

**-yo tengo que regresar al hogar-interrumpió Candy es tarde y la srta Ponny y la hermana María se empezarán a preocupar**

**-te acompañaré Candy-se ofreció Terry**

**-¡¡¡no!!,prefiero ir sola-se negó Candy**

**-de ningún modo te irás sola, si no aceptas que Terry te acompañe,entonces camina unos cuantos metros y encontrarás mi coche, espérame allí, quisiera hablar con Terry un momento-la contradijo Albert**

**-esta bien Albert te esperaré allí-Candy marchó cabizbaja pensando que la decisión que había tomado volvía a ser la correcta,nunca más volvería a ver a Terry**

**Albert pasó un brazo por el hombro de Terry y comenzaron a caminar**

**_Terry me alegro mucho haberte encontrado aquí, la verdad me ahorras un viaje hasta New York,quisiera hablar contigo....**

**-¿conmigo Albert?-preguntó con curiosidad Terry**

**-sí Terry,pero ¿por qué no tomamos un buen té caliente en aquel bar? Parece que está empezando a hacer frio-le dijo Albert a la vez que frotaba sus manos para hacerlas entrar en calor**

**-Albert, ese bar no me trae muy buenos recuerdos...-le respondió Terry un poco distraído**

**-lo sé Terry, y es precisamente de eso que quiero hablar contigo**

**Albert y Terry caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cantina en la un vez Albert encontró a Terry completamente borracho;entraron se sentaron en una mesa retirada y pidieron dos tes al camarero;al momento les sirvieron el pedido**

**_gracias-contestaron al unísono**

**-y bien Terry, cuéntame ¿qué es de tu vida?-preguntó con verdadero interés Albert**

**-la vedad que poco ha variado desde la última carta que te envié,solo que..-calló Terry**

**-¿solo qué?- le animó a continuar Albert**

**-hay una pequeña luz al final del túnel,verás Albert, en dos semanas Susana se someterá a una operación de la cual los médicos aseguran recobrará la movilidad de su pierna en un corto plazo de tiempo**

**-Terry, eso es maravilloso me alegro mucho por Susana y también por ti claro está-le palmeó Albert en la espalda-y Candy ¿qué opina al respecto?**

**-ella también se alegró mucho,pero verás Albert, antes de conocer esta noticia yo ya había tomado la decisión de marcharme del lado de Susana,no es justo para ella vivir con alguien que no la ama y nunca la amará**

**-tienes razón Terry-le apoyó Albert-nunca estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de separarse que **

**Candy y tú tomasteis,el amor y la gratitud son dos cosas completamente diferentes ¿cierto?**

**-sí Albert, pero Candy no piensa lo mismo, me aseguró que no quiere volver a verme y que ya me olvidó-dijo tristemente Terry**

**-amigo, ya contaba con esa reacción de Candy,y voy a intentar solucionar esta situación en la que estáis mi hija adoptiva y tú,contéstame una pregunta Terry:¿aún continúas tan enamorado de ella como el día que te encontré en esta cantina completamente borracho?-quiso saber Albert aunque ya conocía la respuesta**

**-sí Albert, desde la primera vez que la vi en ese barco la quise y sé que nunca dejaré de hacerlo-le confirmó Terry**

**-bien,entonces vamos a hacer una cosa,dime, ¿qué día operan a Susana?,-preguntó Abert**

**-es el 30 de noviembre, a las 9 a.m.-le informó Terry**

**-de acuerdo Terry,habla cuanto antes con Susana,hazla ver las cosas, y dile que siempre podrá contar con tu amistad pero que debéis tomar rumbos diferentes,intentaré arreglar este embrollo,confía en mi Terry;ahora tengo que marcharme Candy me aguarda en el coche y tengo mucho que hablar con ella ,ha sido un placer saludarte Terry**

**-igualmente Albert-dijo Terry ofreciéndole la mano-pero me dejaste intrigado ¿qué piensas hacer?**

**-confía en mí-volvió a repetirle Albert-ahora me marcho**

**Terry vio como se alejaba Albert ¿qué pretendería hacer? Candy le había dejado claro que no lo quería volver a ver.......**

**Pero en la mente de Albert bullían otros planes,conociendo como conocía a Candy,sabía que no se negaría a nada de lo que él le pidiera**


	4. Chapter 4

**EN AQUEL BARCO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Terry actuó en los dos días posteriores a su encuentro con Candy y Albert,siendo realistas su actuación había sido mediocre,su mente no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en la obra que representaba,pensaba en Candy y su rechazo, en la operación de Susana,en la conversación que debía mantener con ella a su vuelta a New York,en Albert y lo que se traía entre manos.**

**De llevar una vida monótona que consistía en ir a los ensayos, de allí a visitar a Susana,y de ahí a su apartamento,ahora había pasado a ser un hervidero de preguntas.**

**Candy se encontraba enseñando a leer a los niños más pequeños del hogar,esa era una de las tareas que más le gustaba desempeñar,realmente disfrutaba haciéndolo,cuando la hermana María le anunció que tenía una visita**

**--Candy,ven por favor, alguien vino a visitarte-la informó la hermana María**

**-¿cómo? ¿a mi? ¿y de quien se trata hermana maría?**

**-ven aquí y tú misma lo descubrirás-le contestó la hermana María**

**-oohh ya voy-dijo Candy-chicos la clase ha acabado por hoy,podéis ir a jugar fuera, pero ¡¡no arméis mucho alboroto al salir!!**

**Una vez que los niños hubieron salido Candy se dirigió a la entrada del hogar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio quien la aguardaba**

**_¡¡¡Albert!!-gritó la muchacha corriendo a abrazarlo-¿qué haces por aquí? Que alegría me ha dado tu visita,tengo muchas cosa que contarte...¿sabes que Annie y Archie esperan su primer hijo? ¿Y que después del nacimiento volverán a América y yo seré la madrina? Ah Patty...**

**-calma Candy-la interrumpió Albert-¿qué tal si me lo cuentas todo mientras comemos? Vine a buscarte para llevarte a comer a un restaurante nuevo del que me han hablado muy bien,allí podrás ponerme al día de todo.**

**Estaba convencido, hacía mucho tiempo que había tomado esa determinación.**

**Tocó suavemente a la puerta de Susana**

**-¿se puede?-preguntó en un tono apagado Terry**

**-adelante Terry-contestó tímidamente Susana**

**Terry entró al salón donde se encontraba Susana,tres años visitándola todas las tardes ya pesaban sobre sus hombros,la decoración del salón iba acorde con su personalidad seria formal y ¿por qué no? Aburrida**

**-¿cómo te encuentras hoy Susana?-repitió la pregunta que venía haciéndole día tras día**

**-bien Terry,realmente me encuentro muy bien-le respondió ella con un entusiasmo fuera de lo normal**

**-¿fuiste a la consulta del dr. Malory?**

**-sí, y me volvió a hablar maravillas sobre ese dr. que me operará,el dr. Malory es tan atento conmigo..-los ojos de Susana parecían brillar cuando mencionó al **

**Terry se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes,debo decírselo cuanto antes,se decía a si mismo,aunque Candy no quiera saber más de mí,no puedo continuar a su lado no la amo y nunca la amaré**

**-Susana,verás, yo quisiera hablar contigo...**

**-Terry yo también necesito hablar contigo-contestó Susana**

**-tú primero por favor,adelante Susana que quieres decirme-la animó Terry**

**-Terry, no sé por donde empezar...yo..antes que nada quisiera disculparme contigo...no tenía ningún derecho a obligarte a que algún día me amaras, a que estuvieras conmigo toda la vida,**

**a separarte de tu verdadero amor,a hacerte infeliz el resto de tu vida,perdóname Terry-las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Susana-Terry, hace muchos días que he tomado una determinación,cuento con que la operación a la que seré sometida será todo un éxito,pero aunque no resultara así.. yo...yo..quiero que nos separemos, que hagas tu vida felizmente..creo que después de mucho tiempo, he llegado a comprender que no te amo Terry,creo que me obsesioné contigo,perdóname perdóname,quien sabe si quizás con el tiempo llegáramos a ser buenos amigos.**

**-Susana,no sé que decir,no me esperaba esta reacción de tu parte,¿a qué viene este cambio tan radical?-Terry no sabía que podría decirle,si alegrarse por ella porque por fin había madurado,por él porque sería libre de esa carga que ya se hizo demasiado pesada,o por los dos**

**-Terry sólo di que me perdonas por haber condenado tu vida, tus sueños,estos tres años perdidos a mi lado y el amor que os teníais esa chica de Chicago y tú-le pidió Susana sinceramente**

**-Susie ¿qué piensas hacer entonces?-preguntó Terry tomándola de las manos,realmente le tenía un gran afecto después de tres años viéndola a diario y sufriendo con ella sus penas y alegrías aunque estas eran mas bien pocas**

**-veras,si la operación sale bien, tengo pensado hacer un viaje a Canadá y de allí partiré hacia Asia,¿sabes? siempre quise conocer este continente. Después de que vuelva de viaje quiero retomar mi trabajo como actriz-le comentó Susana emocionada**

**-Susie ¡¡me alegro tanto por ti!!,y estoy completamente seguro que la operación resultará todo un éxito volverás a caminar Susie y a subirte de nuevo en un escenario-le animó Terry**

**Las vueltas que puede dar la vida en un breve espacio de tiempo,pensó Terry hace unos momentos llevaba un gran peso sobre sus espaldas ante la difícil tarea que tenía que hacer,no quería por nada del mundo causarle un gran dolor a Susana cuando fuera a decirle que la dejaba, ni siquiera sabia como decírselo;sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos su alma se había liberado de las cadenas que la oprimían,Susana le dejaba libre y ella parecía más optimista y llena de una nueva energía,por fin una pequeña luz brillaba al final del túnel.**

**-Hemos llegado Candy-informó Albert aparcando su coche frente al nuevo restaurante del cual le habían hablado tan bien**

**-¡¡ooohhh!! es hermoso Albert,seguro deben servir una comida deliciosa-exclamó Candy sacando juguetonamente la lengua con ese gesto tan peculiar suyo**

**-nunca cambiarás eh,adelante-dijo Albert abriéndola la puerta galantemente**

**Les acomodaron en una de las mesas que tenía las mejores vistas al jardín,el sitio parecía tranquilo y de muy buen gusto,pensó se ofreció para aconsejarla en su elección de la comida,a lo que Candy aceptó encantada.**

**-así que mi sobrino y Annie esperan su primer hijo....¡cuanto me alegro por ellos!-sonrió al pensar en Archie y Annie**

**-yo también Albert,por fin acabaron por entenderse...aaaahh,¿sabes que el próximo año Patty y la abuela Marta nos harán una visita?¡tengo tantas ganas de verlas!-Candy evocó los bellos recuerdos que tenía junto a Patty en el colegio San Pablo**

**-¡que bueno Candy, me alegro que estés tan feliz !¿porque realmente lo eres no?-la aguijoneó Albert**

**-Albert que pregunta me haces.... claro que lo soy-le dijo Candy sin mirarle a los ojos**

**-ya veo...mírame a los ojos Candy -Albert se dio cuenta de que Candy no le decía toda la verdad, la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo,y creía saber el por qué de su tristeza oculta**

**-¿y de Terry no vas contarme nada?**

**-tu sabes de él más que yo ya que os mantuvisteis en contacto por carta...Albert ¿qué tal si damos un paseo cuando salgamos de aquí?**

**-no intentes desviar el tema de conversación Candy,Terry también es mi amigo y me gustaría que hablásemos de él-insistió Albert**

**-Albert, tú sabes cuanto sufrí cuando me separé de Terry, ahora él tiene su vida y yo la mía,él tiene un compromiso que cumplir y yo debo seguir con mi vida como siempre,quizás algún día Terry y yo podamos vernos de nuevo y reírnos de todo, como dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo **

**-no creo que las cosas sean así Candy,Terry te sigue amando,tú a él también, Susana..**

**-no quiero volver a hablar de Terry,Albert, por favor-le interrumpió Candy**

**-como gustes Candy-Candy sigue siendo tan tozuda como siempre, pensó Albert;aquel día me equivoqué, no debí permitir que Terry se fuera de Chicago sin hablar con Candy,sí ,pero ese error tengo que remediarlo..**

**-¿qué es lo que estás pensando Albert?-la voz de Candy le sacó de sus cavilaciones**

**-pues pensaba que con todo lo que estamos hablando he olvidado lo que realmente vine a decirte,verás Candy,el día 31 de diciembre tomaremos un barco que nos llevará a Londres,de allí partiremos a Escocia....**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¿Escocia!!!!?-grtó Candy más de lo que fue su intención**

**-sí, eso dije,nos vamos a tomar unas largas vacaciones Candy,quiero estar al pendiente de mi hija adoptiva,te he tenido muy abandonada durante estos años**

**-¿debo ir Albert?**

**No admitiré un no por respuesta-contestó tajante Albert**

**El día de la operación había llegado,habían salido muy temprano de casa para intentar que Susana calmara su estado de nervios,en esos momentos es cuando Susana más echaba de menos a su madre, muerta hace un año de un mal contra el que nadie pudo hacer nada,quizás, ese revés de la vida le había dado el coraje y la autoestima para decidir por ella misma el rumbo que tomaría su vida.**

**Susana fue llevada a quirófano para comenzar su operación,Terry paseaba de un lado a otro ¡¡que todo salga bien que todo salga bien!! murmuraba para si**

**-¿acaso ahora hablas sólo?preguntó jocosamente una voz que Terry conocía muy bien**

**-¡¡Albert!! viniste a la operación de Susana te lo agradezco mucho,mi madre se encuentra de gira y me vi aquí completamente sólo**

**-no tienes nada que agradecer Terry,¿cómo va todo, dijeron algo los médicos?-se interesó Albert**

**-todavía es pronto....Albert ,y Candy, ¿no vino contigo?-Albert sonrió al darse cuenta cual era la principal preocupación de Terry**

**-sí vino, esta en la calle esperando, prefirió no verte Terry, y no pude convencerla de que entrara**

**Terry bajó la mirada para que Albert no percibiera lo que le dolían sus palabras**

**-Terry...ya conoces a Candy...no debes tomárselo en cuenta-intentó consolarlo Albert**

**-sí y porque la conozco sé que cuando decide algo no da macha atrás, aunque ya no me una nada a Susana ella ya no querrá estar a mi lado Albert**

**-así que por lo que veo hablaste ya con Susana...**

**-sí, y debo decirte que fue ella quien tomo la decisión de separarnos-le comunicó Terry**

**-siempre supe que eso pasaría algún día,Susana abrió los ojos, me alegro -le palmeó Albert**

**-¿y de que me vale ahora? si ya no puedo tener lo que mas quiero -Albert lo miró y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al darle lo que tenía para él**

**-Terry, esto es para ti-Albert le dio un sobre,que Terry abrió con curiosidad**

**-esto es un pasaje para Londres..Albert, ¿para qué querría ir a Londres yo? Eso me alejaría más de Candy**

**-Terry confía en mí y estate el día indicado en la pasarela de embarque,te garantizo que no te arrepentirás**

**Siguieron charlando cordialmente durante largo rato hasta que un doctor salió a informarles que la srta Susana se encontraba perfectamente ,y que la operación había tenido todo el éxito**

**que vaticinaban**

**-¿volverá a caminar doctor-?pregunto Terry con impaciencia**

**-sí sr Grandchester, todo indica que así será, pero le llevará un tiempo ponerse de pie,todo dependerá de su fuerza de voluntad**

**-gracias doctor-le dijo Terry visiblemente contento**

**-Terry me alegro de que todo haya salido bien,ahora tengo que irme,Candy me espera y estoy seguro que aguarda ansiosa las buenas noticias,nos veremos en el puerto en breve, se puntual**

**-lo seré ,saluda Candy de mi parte y depídeme de ella,me imagino que pasaremos tiempo fuera**

**-no te preocupes por nada Terry ,hasta pronto**

**Los días pasaban y Susana mejoraba rápidamente , ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos cosa que hacía que sintiera más optimista**

**-Susana mañana parto con Albert hacia Londres estaré un tiempo fuera..**

**-no te preocupes por mí Terry,el doctor Malory vendrá a visitarme diariamente,solo espero que consigas ser feliz.... y ¿Candy?**

**-no quiero hablar de ella..**

**-está bien Terry,te deseo lo mejor y espero que a tu regreso si yo ya he vuelto de mi viaje podamos dar un largo paseo caminando**

**-cuento con ello Susana,hora me marcho, mañana zarpamos temprano**

**31 de Diciembre cuantos recuerdos me trae esta fecha pensaba Candy mientras el auto de Albert se acercaba al puerto**

**-llegamos Candy-dijo Albert sacando el equipaje de ambos**

**Hacía rato que Albert observó como Terry había embarcado ya,prefería que estos dos no se encontraran aún**

**El barco partiría con varias horas de retraso, anunció el capitan;Candy decidió acomodar sus cosas en su camarote y descansar un rato pero el sueño la venció y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían zarpado y empezaba a oscurecer**

**-¡¡oohh creo que dormí demasiado!!-dijo Candy mientras apresuradamente se cambiaba el vestido y se disponía a salir del camarote,se pensaba dirigir a buscar a Albert para acompañarlo en la cena,pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión y prefirió salir a pasear por la cubierta. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad debido al frío viento que soplaba fuera,pero a Candy pareció despejarle las ideas;caminaba despacio por la cubierta cuando sus pasos se detuvieron en seco**

**-¡¡TU!!...-exclamaron a la vez cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron perdidos el uno en el otro**


	5. Chapter 5

**EN AQUEL BARCO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**-¡¡Candy....!!-Terry no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba aconteciendo:31 de Diciembre,en un barco rumbo a Londres,casi anocheciendo, y para colmo empezaba a caer una espesa niebla. **

**-¡¡Terry...!!-por la mente de Candy cruzaron los mismos pensamientos que por la de Terry,el destino les volvía a reunir en iguales circunstancias a las que se conocieron;¡cuantos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente!, y en cada uno de ellos Terry siempre era el protagonista: el barco,el colegio San Pablo, Escocia..**

**-¿qué haces tú en este barco pecosa?-intentó bromear Terry **

**-no,dime ¿que haces tú en este barco?- le preguntó Candy**

**-¿ y por qué debería darte explicaciones? Pero está bien te las daré...Albert me ofreció viajar con él a Londres...**

**-¿cómo?-interrumpió Candy-¿dices que Albert te ha ofrecido viajar con él a Londres...?**

**-si, eso dije¿por qué pones esa cara de pánico?-dijo Terry a la vez que acortó la distancia entre ellos-**

**-¿de pánico yo?,vamos Terry, es solo que me extrañó-intentó justificar Candy su nerviosismo e intentó poner más distancia entre ambos**

**-Candy,¿por qué te alejas de mí? ¿Será acaso que tú también te diste cuenta de la fecha que es y que el destino quiso que nos volviéramos a encontrar en un barco?-preguntó Terry casi para él mismo**

**-no fue el destino,fue Albert, a mi también me invitó a viajar con él a Londres,pero esto no tiene ningún sentido no sé que es lo que pretende Albert, nada puede cambiar entre nosotros**

**-¿nada? Todo Candy ,las cosas son muy distintas ahora-la interrumpió Terry-¿acaso Albert no te dijo nada?**

**-¿qué habría de decirme?-inquirió Candy con curiosidad**

**Terry no sabía como decirle que ya nada le unía con Susana,que era libre para estar junto a ella, que ya nada se interponía entre los dos y podían comenzar una vida juntos;pero ¿que diría Candy cuando le contara que fue Susana quien rompió el compromiso que le unía a ella?**

**-Candy,¿Albert no te dijo que Susana decidió separarse de mí?-le preguntó Terry observando la reacción de Candy al escucharla la noticia**

**La mente de Candy comenzó a trabajar velozmente mientras digería la noticia,no podía,no podía....pensar en un futuro junto a Terry ….no, no quería volver a sufrir lo que padeció después de su ruptura,tenía que poner fin a esa esperanza tanto para ella como para Terry,las cosas nunca salían bien para Candyce White Andley así que ¿por qué iban a cambiar ahora?**

**-¡¡ahh!! claro que me lo dijo-mintió Candy-pero no es algo que me preocupe Terry,puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te parezca,al igual que yo haré lo mismo con la mía**

**-¡¡¿cómo?!! ¿qué estás diciendo Candy?-dijo Terry cogiendo una mano de Candy y acercándola a él**

**-Terry por favor... -protestó débilmente Candy**

**-Terry por favor ¿qué?-protestó enérgicamente él mientras con la otra mano libre acariciaba el rostro de Candy**

**Candy subió la cabeza para contestar a Terry y pedirle que la soltara, pensaba decirle que y todo había pasado entre ellos, que ya no sentía las mismas cosas que antaño sintió por él pero el mirar sus ojos fue un error,los recuerdos acudieron a su mente su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente haciéndola recordar que no había podido olvidarse de él en estos tres años transcurridos desde su separación;aún así tenía que ser fuerte,tenía que alejarlo de ella, aunque Terry ya no estuviera al lado de Susana y aún sabiendo que había sido la propia Susana quien había tomado la decisión,el temor a volver a sufrir le impedía aceptarlo en su vida,tenía que ser fuerte ,tenía que ser fuerte se decía ella misma.**

**-Terry te vuelvo a pedir que te alejes de mí,nuestro destino no es estar juntos-le dijo Candy intentando apartar la mano de Terry de su cara**

**-¿por qué no?Candy, me miras y en tus ojos puedo ver el amor que aún sientes por mí ,no lo niegues-le habló suavemente Terry,mientras tomaba el rostro de Candy entre ambas manos,¡diablos como deseaba besarla! ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera de nuevo? se preguntó Terry ¡que pregunta ! se respondió él mismo seguro me daría otra bofetada**

**-estás equivocado Terry,eso ya pasó,no insistas más y deja las cosas como están;Albert casi nos ha obligado a ambos a hacer este viaje y a estar juntos en Londres , así que intentemos llevarnos bien Terry, ahora me marcho a cenar con Albert, ya nos veremos,buenas noches Terry**

**Las palabras de Candy le volvieron a doler,sentía como si su corazón fuera estrujado cruelmente al darse cuenta de la realidad:Candy nunca estaría con él,definitivamente la había perdido la noche en que se separaron,mientras su mente se hacía cargo de la realidad Candy aprovechó para liberarse de él y marcharse,debía salir de allí antes de que Terry viera como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos;Terry observó como la muchacha salía corriendo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo;está bien srta. pecas pensó,tú ya tomaste tu decisión y el rumbo de tu vida, y al parecer yo no estoy incluido en esa vida,nunca mas te volveré a pedir que estemos juntos Candy.**

**Tomada este decisión Terry se dirigió al gran salón comedor del barco, realmente tenía apetito,se sentaría en una mesa lo más alejada posible de todos, cenaría y se retiraría temprano a dormir,si, ese era un buen plan,trataría de sacarse a esa endiablada muchacha de la cabeza el tiempo pondría todo en su lugar,y tarde o temprano conseguiría olvidarla.**

**Candy corría y corría, debía llegar a su camarote lo antes posible, no quería presentarse a cenar con Albert en el estado en que se encontraba,primero debía serenarse, así que decididamente entró a su camarote cerró la puerta y se apoyó tras ella,debo calmarme pensó, de alguna manera conseguiré olvidarme de Terry,pero fue pensar en él y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo y esta vez sus lágrimas acabaron transformándose en un angustioso llanto;Candy lloraba y se lamentaba cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta**

**-¿quién es?-contestó intentando usar un tono completamente normal**

**-soy yo , Albert,¿puedo pasar?-pregunto alegremente Albert**

**-eehh un momento Albert,ya mismo te abro-contestó Candy a la vez que enjuagaba sus lágrimas con un delicado pañuelo-adelante Albert,siento haberme retrasado para ir a cenar,es que salí a pasear por cubierta y no me di cuenta de la hora,,,y bueno ya sabes que a veces soy un poco despistada**

**-no te preocupes pequeña,aún es temprano,¿ya estás lista entonces?-preguntó Albert pasando un brazo por el hombro de Candy**

**-si...pero...la verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito,Albert**

**-¿cómo? Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir que no tienes apetito,¿qué te sucede Candy?**

**-nada, simplemente estoy cansada eso es todo **

**-ya veo...Candy.. viste a Terry ¿verdad?**

**-Albert ¿por qué has hecho esto, por qué nos has reunido a Terry y a mi en el mismo barco? ¿qué esperas conseguir?**

**-verás Candy hay algo que debo decirte,¿recuerdas cuando tú y Terry os separasteis?**

**-¿como voy a olvidarlo?**

**-bien, entonces también recordarás que Terry abandonó el grupo de teatro en el que estaba y se marchó del lado de Susana ¿cierto?**

**-claro que lo recuerdo, lo leí en un periódico-contestó Candy pensativa**

**-entonces te contaré que cierto día me encontraba en una cantina y allí me encontré a un tipo que estaba totalmente borracho**

**-¿y? Eso no es nada fuera de lo normal Albert**

**-dejame terminar Candy,bien ,ese tipo del que te hablo no era otro si no Terry,llevaba unos cuantos días en Chicago,y cuando lo encontré se hallaba en un estado lamentable...**

**-¿Terry viajó a Chicago?**

**-si Candy, se presentó allí con la intención de verte de nuevo, no soportó la idea de separarse de ti y vivir con una persona a la que no amaba y busco un falso consuelo en la bebida-le explicó pausadamente Albert**

**-Albert, yo no sabía que Terry vino a Chicago a verme y que lo hallaste borracho...**

**-claro que no lo sabías, en ese momento yo creí que no era oportuno decirte nada, y que lo mejor era que cada uno siguiera su camino,pero ahora siento decirte que me equivoqué,quizás si en ese momento os hubierais encontrado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes,por eso mi deseo de que os reencontrarais en este barco Candy**

**-no Albert ,ya es tarde para nosotros,entre Terry y yo no habrá nunca nada-se negó Candy tajante**

**-Candy deja de engañarte a ti misma, lo amas,sí,sí,no lo niegues-dijo Albert al ver que la muchacha movía negativamente la cabeza**

**-no, no lo niego,claro que lo amo,y nada me gustaría más que estar a su lado para siempre pero,pero...**

**¿pero? ¿Cuál es el problema Candy?,Terry es libre,Susana afortunadamente comprendió su error y lo liberó,tú lo amas y no pudiste olvidarte de él en todo este tiempo,aunque intentabas hacernos creer que eras feliz....él tampoco pudo olvidarte y puedo asegurarte que Terry te ama como nunca nadie te va a amar...entonces te repito ¿qué problema hay?**

**-Albert,no quiero volver a sufrir y pasar lo que pase en aquel entonces,tengo miedo a que si acepto a Terry en mi vida algo vuelva a separarnos como en el pasado,primero la maldad de Eliza luego el accidente de Susana...parece como si el destino estuviera en contra nuestra**

**-¡vamos Candy! ¿Desde cuando eres una cobarde? Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, nunca debes rendirte,las adversidades de la vida no pueden hacer que te vengas abajo-la animó Albert**

**-Albert...no sé...quizás... quizás ,a lo mejor Terry y yo...-meditaba Candy paseándose de un lado a otro del camarote**

**-Candy ¡deja de pasear,acabaré por marearme si no te paras quieta en un sitio!**

**-perdón Abert, es que estoy algo nerviosa ¿crees que debería hablar con Terry?debo disculparme con él y decirle que fui una tonta ¿me perdonará?**

**-estoy seguro de ello Candy,Terry se alegrará enormemente cuando le digas que lo amas...**

**-pero Albert, yo no puedo acercarme directamente a Terry y decirle que lo amo**

**-ve y habla con él, todo surgirá entre vosotros sin necesidad de forzar las cosas,se sincera con él**

**-sí,eso haré¡¡gracias Albert,eres el mejor padre,adoptivo claro, hermano y amigo que una chica puede desear!-dijo alegremente Candy arrojándose a los brazos de Albert**

**-eso ya lo sabía yo-bromeó Albert-anda ve a buscarle-dijo el hombre abriéndola la puerta**

**Candy se dirigía emocionada en busca de Terry,las palabras de Albert le habían abierto los ojos,ningún obstáculo les impedía a Terry y a ella el estar juntos, y tampoco tenía por que ocurrir nada que los volviese a separar.**

**Terry se había sentado en una mesa lo más alejada posible del resto de pasajeros,en breve le traerían lo que había ordenado como cena a uno de los camareros,su mente no paraba de pensar,aunque ya había aceptado el hecho de que Candy y él no estarían juntos nunca, aún así se negaba a admitirlo**

**-disculpe que lo moleste,¿es usted Terrence Grandchester el gran actor de teatro?-irrumpió una voz desconocida en sus ensimismados pensamientos**

**Terry levantó la vista lentamente para encontrarse con una verdadera belleza morena de ojos azules**

**-soy Terrence Grandchester ¿y usted es?**

**-me llamo Anna Stewart un placer conocerle,¿puedo sentarme?**

**-no creo que sea una buena compañía para usted esta noche**

**-pues yo opino todo lo contrario**

**-haga lo que deseé entonces**

**La muchacha se sentó junto a Terry,y enseguida comenzó una alegre charla,realmente era una chica divertida y encantadora, pero en su pensamiento sólo había lugar para una sola,maldito sea por no poder dejar de pensar en la chica con más pecas que había conocido**

**La cena fue servida y transcurrió de una manera amena y agradable;las mesas fueron retiradas, iba a comenzar el baile**

**_Terry no vas a invitarme a bailar-le preguntó Anna**

**-¿y por qué no?**

**Anna y Terry se dirigían cogidos del brazo hacia la pista de baile,dieron la primera vuelta cuando los ojos de Terry se encontraron con una furiosa Candy que se dirigía hacia él,al llegar la muchacha hasta donde se encontraban bailando, Terry se detuvo en seco**

**-Terry eres un cretino,un mentiroso,un mujeriego y..y.. te odio te odio-las palbras se le atragantaron y no pudo continuar con su lista de insultos, dio media vuelta y echo a correr a gran velocidad en dirección a su camarote-no le tendría que haber hecho caso a Albert yo sabía que algo pasaría nuevamente-pensaba Candy mientras intentaba ahogar el llanto**

**-lo siento Anne-dijo Terry a modo de disculpa y salió como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de la pecosa**

**Le faltaban unos metros para llegar a su camarote,ahí en la intimidad de su habitación podría llorar todo lo que quisiera hasta quedarse sin una lágrima, aunque ese malcriado no se merecía ni una sola.**

**-¡Candy, detente!-escuchó la voz airada de Terry detrás suyo**

**-déjame Terry-contestó Candy mientras corría más rápido y poder llegar a su camarote,unos cuantos metros más y estaría dentro,ya había cogido el pomo de la puerta y ya estando dentro se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando Terry metió una pierna y evitó que la cerrara,a la vez que con el brazo la abría bruscamente haciendo un gran estrépito al chocar la puerta contra la pared**

**-¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?-la gritó Terry cogiéndola por los hombros y volviéndola hacia si**

**-suéltame,suéltame-intentaba zafarse la muchacha de él,pero le resultaba imposible pues sus manos la tenían prisionera como si fueran unos fuertes grilletes alrededor de sus brazos**

**-¿a qué estas jugando?¡¡me rechazas una y mil veces, me pides que me aparte de tu lado que te olvide...!!y al momento apareces terriblemente celosa de verme bailar con otra chica¿qué quieres de mi Candy?-su enojo iba en aumento hasta tal punto que los piececitos de Candy apenas tocaban el suelo pues la tenía cogida de tal manera que sus rostros estaban a la par**

**-vete, déjame Terry no quiero volver a verte-imposible liberarse de sus brazos**

**¿qué es lo que estás buscando?,dime-sus ojos la miraban con una furia que la llegó a asustar,**

**Candy no le respondió simplemente le miraba paralizada**

**-Candy...-su mirada y su voz se transformaron por completo cuando sus ojos se encontraron,la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento cerca de su boca,la tenía tan cerca que no pudo resistir el impulso de volver a besarla aunque fuera por última vez;lentamente su boca se acercó a la de ella y sintió el suave aleteo de sus labios cuando los suyos rozaron los de la muchacha;Candy se sentía como hipnotizada al ver que Terry se disponía a besarla, pero saco fuerza de voluntad para resistirse al sentir el primer contacto de sus labios**

**-¡¡no!!no quiero, déjame-esta vez sí consiguió liberarse de él**

**Candy se alejó unos metros,pero Terry ,al sentirse rechazado se enfureció de nuevo e intentó atraparla con más vehemencia, la agarró por un brazo y tiró de ella,a la vez que la muchacha luchaba por zafarse de él,con tan mala suerte que en el forcejeo Candy trastabilló y comenzó a caer hacia atrás,Terry evitando que cayera la agarró por el vestido con tal fuerza que acabó desgarrado por la parte del escote,dejando a la vista gran parte de su ropa interior y de su blanca piel,Candy volvió a retroceder al verse en esa situación frente a Terry y éste intentó detenerla de nuevo pisando sin darse cuenta el vestido de la joven y haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la mullida alfombra;Candy tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la sorpresa y percatarse de lo indecoroso de su posición:Terry sobre ella , y ella con la parte alta de su vestido desgarrada**

**-sal de encima de mí,¡grosero!eres un maldito mujeriego..**

**De lo que ninguno de los dos se había percatado es que un buen número de espectadores contemplaban la escena atónitos ,pues en el acaloramiento de la discusión habían olvidado que la puerta estaba abierta y habían ido llegando atraídos por el tremendo escándalo y alboroto que estaban organizando en el camarote,solo al escuchar una voz conocida se dieron cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de un variado público**

**-¡¡¡Terry!! ¿qué significa esto?-Albert le miraba furioso desde fuera del camarote-ven inmediatamente a mi camarote tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente...... **


	6. Chapter 6

**EN AQUEL BARCO**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Terry se levantó rápidamente de encima de Candy,le ofreció galantemente una mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pies,al darse cuenta del lamentable estado de su vestido,se quitó su americana para intentar cubrir la piel desnuda de la joven,que era objeto de diversidad de miradas curiosas,Terry no dejó de notarlo y se fue directamente hacia donde Albert y el resto de curiosos presenciaban el bochornoso espectáculo**

**-Terry,contéstame ¿qué significa este acto vergonzoso?-le inquirió alzando más de la cuenta la voz Albert**

**-ahora no Albert,¡¡y todos ustedes que están mirando,fuera todos de aquí,vamos!!**

**-eh oiga sin empujar-dijo uno de los curiosos,quizás el que no había dejado de mirar la piel desnuda de la joven en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí**

**-se marcha por las buenas ó ¿quiere que lo saque a golpes de aquí?-le encaró Terry cogiendo por las solapas de la chaqueta al hombre que no había apartado los ojos de Candy-y eso va por todos¡¡fuera todos, se acabo el espectáculo!!**

**-¿por todos Terry?-masculló Albert**

**-no Albert lo decía por toda esta pandilla de curiosos,ya me oyeron márchense**

**Poco a poco todo el público que había acudido al camarote de Candy fue desapareciendo,Candy intentó adecentar su aspecto, Terry se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse de allí,pero Albert se interpuso en su camino y le bloqueó el paso**

**.¿a dónde crees que vas?-le preguntó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas el enojo que sentía**

**-déjame pasar Albert,me marcho a mi camarote**

**-un momento,Candy ,cámbiate el vestido y ve directamente a mi camarote cuando termines,Terry, acompáñame,tenemos que hablar,vamos-dijo enérgicamente al ver que el joven movía negativamente la cabeza**

**Terry y Albert caminaban en silencio en dirección al camarote de este último,cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos,¿qué es lo que querrá Albert, de que querrá hablar conmigo?pensaba Terry;no me esperaba esto de Terry,¿cómo se ha atrevido a faltarle así el respeto a Candy?se preguntaba Albert;cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos llegaron al camarote de Albert,éste abrió la puerta y se apartó educadamente para que Terry pasara **

**-gracias-dijo Terry con un leve movimiento de cabeza**

**Albert observó como el joven se dirigía cabizbajo al interior del camarote,¿qué pasaba con Terry?,nunca hubiera pensado que Terry se atrevería a hacer lo que le había hecho a Candy,su honor había sido mancillado a la vista de los curiosos que contemplaron la escena,sorprendidos en una postura tan indecorosa,las malas lenguas harían correr el rumor de un lado a otro, y pronto la srta Candyce White Andley estaría en boca de todos,así que Albert optó por el camino mas práctico y sencillo**

**-Terry,siéntate por favor**

**-estoy bien así-contesto Terry secamente**

**-como quieras,iré directo al grano....**

**El puño de Albert se estrelló sobre la mandíbula de Terry,el golpe lo pilló desprevenido,tanto así que acabo astillando la pequeña mesa de café que se encontraba tras él al caer sobre ella,Albert lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y de un fuerte tirón lo puso en pie,Terry se frotaba distraídamente la mandíbula donde había recibido el golpe,seguramente mañana tendría un buen moratón,pero ya estaba acostumbrado,después de haber estado involucrado en tantas peleas unos años atrás**

**-Albert,no pienso responder a tu golpe,no estoy de humor para empezar una pelea contigo ahora**

**-yo tampoco Terry,simplemente no pude evitarlo,y ahora me vas a dar una explicación del por qué de tu comportamiento tan poco caballeroso con Candy**

**-¿cómo?¿mi comportamiento poco caballero?¿de qué estás hablando Albert?**

**-Terry,sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando,cuando os sorprendí en el camarote de Candy,estabas sobre ella y habías rasgado su vestido ¿qué pretendías Terry?-le acusó Albert en un duro tono**

**-estás equivocado Albert,fue todo producto de la casualidad,Candy y yo discutíamos,ella intentó zafarse de mí,yo la agarré y su vestido se rasgó al tirar..**

**-claro,y ¿cómo me explicas que te encontrara sobre ella?-volvió a preguntar Albert alzando la voz**

**-eso fue también un lamentable accidente, sin querer pise su vestido,nos enredamos y caímos tal y como nos encontraste,así que olvida esos malos pensamientos,jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Candy**

**Albert observaba a Terry mientras éste le explicaba como había pasado todo,no debería haber desconfiado de él,Terry amaba a Candy, nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño de forma consciente,aún así, muchos testigos habían presenciado el lamentable accidente y los rumores estarían muy pronto de boca en boca,el honor de su hija adoptiva estaba en juego.**

**-Terry,como te diste cuenta muchos pasajeros del barco presenciaron vuestra indecorosa posición ¿cierto? ¿crees que ellos aceptaran la versión que me diste de los hechos?**

**-lo que te he dicho es la verdad de lo que pasó en el camarote...**

**-lo sé, yo te creo Terry,pero sabes lo que a la gente le gusta los rumores malintencionados,la reputación de Candy está en juego...hay que hacer algo para evitar la deshonra de Candy**

**-dime lo que quieres que haga Albert,haré cualquier cosa por ella-se ofreció Terry**

**-bien Terry sabía que podía contar contigo,lo que deseo que hagas es que te cases con ella,cuanto antes,en el barco si es preciso...**

**-Albert,¿has perdido el juicio? No, no me casaré con ella,no lo haré-se negó Terry sabiendo que ese era el deseo más grande que anhelaba su corazón**

**-pensé que la amabas..y querías estar junto a ella el resto de tu vida-le azuzó Albert**

**-sabes de sobra que así es,la amé la amo y la amaré siempre,pero no voy a casarme con ella,¡al diablo con los rumores!-volvió a negarse Terry**

**-no te entiendo,dices que la amas,que harías lo que fuese por ella,yo se que es cierto lo que dices, y por eso te ofrezco la oportunidad de tenerla siempre junto a ti , de hacerla tu esposa ,de que nada ya pueda interponerse entre vosotros...y te niegas a casarte con ella...¿qué es lo que pasa Terry?**

**-yo la amo y no hay nada que desee más que casarme con ella,pero..**

**¿pero,cuál es el problema para negarte a hacerlo?-preguntó Albert que comenzaba a desesperarse ante la tozudez de Terry**

**-ella no me ama-dijo Terry con la mirada perdida y en un tono tan lastimero que hasta a Albert se le encogió el corazón al oírlo-no voy a condenarla a que pase su vida junto a mí cuando ese no es su deseo,yo quiero que Candy sea feliz**

**-si ese es tu deseo, que Candy sea feliz, entonces cásate con ella,-en ese momento Candy se acercaba a la puerta del camarote de Albert,iba a tocar en la puerta para entrar cuando escuchó como Albert le pedía a Terry que este se casara con ella**

**-ya te dije que no-Candy no pudo quedarse a escuchar el resto de la conversación,al parecer Terry no quería casarse con ella y Albert prácticamente le estaba obligando,¿por qué le obligaba a casarse con ella? Quizás Terry ya no sentía lo mismo por ella,pues le debía parecer horrible el hecho de casarse con ella por la manera en que se negaba a hacerlo..dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco,un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien.**

**Mientras en el camarote de Albert seguía la polémica**

**-entonces Terry ¿qué harás,la tomarás como esposa?**

**Terry deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos SI SI SI ese es mi mayor deseo,pero su felicidad estaba empañada por el hecho de que él creía que Candy no lo amaba,así que en el tono más neutro que pudo le contestó a Albert**

**-esta bien,le pediré que se case conmigo-aceptó Terry**

**-gracias Terry,y debo decirte que esta no fue mi intención cuando os reuní en este barco,quería que os dierais cuenta de vuestro error al decidir vivir separados,y que al estar juntos en unas fechas tan significativas como estas....ya me entiendes,pero yo no contaba con esta boda tan precipitada,vuelvo a darte las gracias porque si no hubiera tenido que elegir otro marido rápidamente para ella, antes de que empezaran a circular los rumores y toda la sociedad la condenara.**

**-sí,claro...voy a buscarla-se despidió Terry sin emoción alguna**

**-ve por ella Terry, y se paciente con ella por favor.**

**Terry se dirigió en primer lugar al camarote de Candy al ver que ella no había acudido al de Albert,como había pedido este; tocó varias veces a la puerta pero nadie contestó,no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que la encontraría en cubierta,y así fue;Candy miraba con la vista perdida en el horizonte, sus rizos flotaban en el aire mecidos por la fría brisa nocturna,se quedó contemplándola unos instantes si hacer ruido alguno;iba a proponerla matrimonio y quisiera o no tendría que aceptarle,o se vería obligada a casarse con un desconocido, y eso no podía permitirlo;se acercó a ella muy despacio,no le hizo falta llamarla para avisarla de su presencia,pues ella le había percibido cuanto que abrió la puerta de la entrada a cubierta**

**-hola Terry -le saludó ella volviéndose lentamente para encontrarse con el joven**

**-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó en tono frío**

**-salí a tomar el aire, hace demasiado calor dentro y..**

**--Candy tú y yo vamos a casarnos-por fin lo había dicho,mejor así que andarse con rodeos se dijo**

**-¿cómo? ¿casarnos? ¿tú y yo?**

**-eso dije**

**-claro que no,no voy a casarme contigo-no puedo consentir que arruine su vida uniéndose a mí cuando no lo desea,todo esto que Albert tramó no tiene sentido-pensó para si la muchacha**

**-claro que sí-la contradijo él-tu honor puede verse afectado en cuanto circulen los rumores de como nos encontraron en tu camarote,así no tienes más opciones que aceptar casarte conmigo ¿comprendes?**

**-pero fue un accidente,entre nosotros no pasó nada...**

**-¿crees que no lo sé? Pero la gente no lo verá así,yo tampoco tengo ningún deseo de casarme contigo si eso te sirve de consuelo-mintió Terry-pero no tenemos otra alternativa**

**No tenía deseos de casarse con ella,lo había dicho claramente,simplemente se veía obligado por las circunstancias¿por qué le dolían tanto sus palabras? Un nudo se le formó en el estómago,al darse cuenta que Terry realmente ya no la amaba,y ese mismo pesar corría también por la mente de Terry;otra vez el maldito destino les hacía partícipes de una situación que ninguno de los dos había buscado**

**-de todas las maneras no te preocupes pecosa,nuestro matrimonio será de nombre, no tendrás que estar casada conmigo en todos los aspectos ¿comprendes?**

**-claro que comprendo,tu harás tu vida y yo la mía de puertas para dentro ¿verdad?-ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta,pero me ha llamado pecosa... oh Terry**

**-no hace falta que te alegres tanto,por lo menos disimula un poco el sacrificio que te supone ser mi esposa-le dijo mientras sus ojos la recorrían de arriba a abajo**

**-claro ya veo como a ti te embarga una gran alegría...-contraatacó ella**

**-no vine aquí a pelear contigo Candy,Albert hablará con el capitán del barco,y en cuanto sea posible nos casará ¿estás de acuerdo?**

**-no tengo otra alternativa ¿verdad?-soy tonta pensó Candy ¿por qué habré dicho eso? ¿Y si ahora se negara a casarse y Albert me casa con cualquier desconocido?¿sería capaz de hacerme algo así? La verdad no me apetece averiguarlo**

**-no,de momento no hay otra solución para preservar tu honor y mantenerte a salvo de habladurías**

**-¿de momento dijiste?-preguntó Candy confundida**

**-ya te dije que nuestro matrimonio será puramente nominal,quizás cuando transcurra un periodo de tiempo pertinente podamos solicitar la anulación.**

**Parecía como si a él no le importara nada,con que frialdad hablaba de la anulación,eso supondría para él una liberación,pues si él se tomaba el futuro matrimonio como un contrato con una posible cláusula de rescisión, yo no seré menos ,y tampoco dejaré que me afecte el estar unida a él durante el tiempo que dure esta farsa**

**-ahh eso me parece mejor-dijo Candy forzando una de sus mejores sonrisas**

**Terry la miró fijamente,debía de ser para ella un gran sacrificio unirse a él por lo que dedució de sus palabras**

**-Candy,yo en verdad...-pero en mitad de la frase cambió de perecer y decidió no volver a expresarle sus sentimientos-olvídalo,vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola tras él,ella se vio obligada a correr pues no podían compararse las zancadas de Terry a los pequeño pasos de ella**

**-¿dónde me llevas?-preguntó ella intentando detener la marcha**

**-tenemos que hacer creíble nuestro futuro matrimonio,yo me ocuparé de todo,vamos al salón de baile**

**Juntos se encaminaron hasta gran salón de baile,donde un sin fin de parejas disfrutaban de una agradable velada al compás de la música que sonaba sin cesar,unos bebían animadamente otros charlaban,había algunos que se dedicaban a echar un sueñecito en los rincones más apartados y otros bailaban y bailaban de forma incansable**

**Terry tomó dos copas de chanpagne y le ofreció una a Candy**

**-por nuestro futuro y próspero matrimonio-alzó su copa Terry con una leve sonrisa de medio lado**

**-salud-correspondió Candy**

**Terry volvió a tomar a Candy de la mano y la condujo a una pequeña tarima que se encontraba frente a la entrada,era el lugar más alto, desde allí ambos pudieron observar a Albert que charlaba con un hombre bastante mayor y una barba tan espesa y poblada que apenas si se le distinguía la cara;Albert al verles acceder a la tarima alzó su copa hacia ellos en señal de saludo y les sonrió abiertamente**

**-damas y caballeros-empezó Terry haciendo sonar una cucharilla que tomo del gran aparador con innumerables postres que se encontraba a su derecha sobre su copa-les ruego unos minutos de atención**

**Poco a poco el clamor y bullicio de la gente fue desapareciendo, los músicos dejaron de tocar y reinó un completo silencio**

**-tengo el honor de comunicarles que la srta Candyce White Andley y yo tendremos la dicha de contraer matrimonio en este barco en los próximos días,nuestros planes eran casarnos en Londres,una vez desembarcáramos,pero es tan fuerte el amor que sentimos que no podemos esperar,y un gran amigo aquí presente-dijo mirando hacia Albert- lo arregló todo para que el capitán nos una en matrimonio;estoy locamente enamorado de este mujer hasta tal punto que a veces olvido que aún no estamos casados como ustedes pudieron comprobar hace unos momentos en el camarote de mi futura esposa,la amo con todo mi ser y toda mi alma y quería hacerles partícipes a todos de nuestra alegría.**

**-enhorabuena,felicidades se les ve tan enamorados hacen una pareja adorable-todo tipo de felicitaciones y comentarios jocosos se oían desde cualquier rincón de la sala de baile**

**-deberían sellar su amor con un beso-argumento alguien-si eso es bésela que se besen-se unieron mas voces **

**Terry dejó su copa y le quitó a Candy la suya de las manos,la tomo de la cintura y la aproximó a él,sus ojos se encontraron en mitad del camino mientras Terry bajaba la cabeza para acercar sus labios a los de ella,un leve roce,otro,finalmente su boca se posó sobre la de ella con posesividad, Candy se agarro al cuello del joven al notar como temblaban sus rodillas cuando notó el leve roce de su lengua en la comisura de sus labios,ella decidió imitarle y dulcemente pasó su lengua por los labios de Terry,quien al notarlo se separó bruscamente de ella y la miró a los ojos totalmente desconcertado**

**-Terry..-musitó ella**

**Terry la estrecho con mas fuerza contra él,hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados a la perfección y no pudo resistirse a volver a probar sus labios,esta vez el beso fue más profundo,su lengua se introdujo en su boca acariciando cada rincón de ésta;el mundo pareció detenerse para los dos,solo el beso que los unía parecía importar y que cada vez se hacía más profundo,Candy se agarraba con fuerza al cuello de Terry y éste la sujetaba por la cintura con firmeza,quizás no tuviera otra oportunidad de volverla a besar así y además ser correspondido.**

**-eh ¡se le volvió a olvidar que aún no están casados1-escuchó Terry una voz a lo lejos,pero no le importaba, solo el beso y la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos tenían importancia en ese momento, hasta que una mano tocó a su hombro con unos golpecitos**

**-Terry contrólate-dijo Albert intentando hacerse notar**

**Terry finalizó el beso,pero parecía que Candy no se había percatado pues su cara relejaba una profunda ensoñación,estaba seguro que si soltaba su cintura caería al suelo,así que muy despacio y con pocas ganas desprendió los brazos de Candy de su cuello y le paso un brazo por la cintura de forma posesiva**

**-Albert-saludó Terry con un profundo fastidio**

**-Candy ¿todo bien?-preguntó Albert con una sincera sonrisa**

**-eh.. yo.. sí.. yo ..todo bien Albert gracias-contestó algo turbada aún**

**-bien entonces os quiero presentar a alguien,¡¡Anne!!-llamó Albert a la joven morena que había unos cuantos metros mas atrás charlando con un distendido grupo. La joven se acercó con una radiante sonrisa**

**-os presento a la srta Anne Stewart, será tu doncella personal Candy mientras estemos en Londres..........**


	7. Chapter 7

**EN AQUEL BARCO**

**CAP 7**

**Si bien Candy no creía recordar mal, la srta Anne Stewart, su doncella personal,era la misma mujer que bailaba con Terry hace unos instantes,realmente era muy bonita, con esa melena tan negra que hacía un bello contraste con el azul claro de sus su apariencia Candy calculó que debería tener alrededor de unos 24 años,y no ponía ningún reparo a la hora de mirar abiertamente a Terry,el que en breve sería su marido,hasta que fuera oportuno pedir la anulación matrimonial ,como le había dicho Terry. Terry no mostraba ningún interés en la joven Anne,ya que el centro de sus pensamientos estaba a su lado, era pequeña,pecosa,rubia, con el cabello rizado, y una diminuta cintura como podía percibir su mano que aún la tenía cogida y no tenía ningún interés en soltarla.**

**Candy no se sorprendía en absoluto que las mujeres intentaran llamar la atención de Terry,se había convertido en un hombre verdaderamente atractivo,su espalda había ensanchado,y ahora que se había despojado de su chaqueta debido al sofocante calor,Candy pudo notar que debajo de esa camisa blanca de seda se ocultaban unos brazos fuertes y musculados,su cabello seguía siendo largo,quizás más que cuando se separaron pues ya sobrepasaba la altura de los hombros,también estaba bastante más alto,pero lo que no dejaba de fascinarla eran sus ojos,con esa combinación perfecta de azul-verdoso..Terry, quizás ya no eres el mismo del colegio San Pablo,quizás no me amabas tanto como decías,ya que tu amor hacia mí murió, se marchitó hasta tal punto que un matrimonio puramente nominal te resulta difícil de aceptar...**

**-srta Anne Stewart le presento a los futuros sr y sra Grandchester-dijo Albert sacando a Candy de sus melancólicos pensamientos**

**-encantada de conocerlos y de poder estar a su servicio srta..?**

**-White-respondió Candy**

**-como le decía estoy encantada de estar a su servicio, a el sr Grandchester ya tuve el placer de conocerle hace unos momentos,y permítanme decir que cuando lo encontré estaba bastante melancólico mientras cenaba solo,y ahora descubro que está a punto de casarse,que situación más extraña..**

**El tono de esa mujer y las libertades que se tomaba para hablar no le gustaron en absoluto a Candy,así que dispuesta a salvar la comedia que habían montado decidió intervenir**

**-verá srta Stewart-comenzó Candy mientras urdía una respuesta creíble-lo que ocurre, es que el amor que nos profesamos mi futuro esposo y yo,es tan fuerte y sincero, que el solo hecho de estar separados unos segundos nos parte el alma,y eso es lo que le ocurrió a Terry, cuando usted lo conoció,tuve que ausentarme unos momentos,pero a él le parecieron siglos,¿no es así mi amor?-concluyó Candy a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de Terry con ambos brazos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho**

**Terry la acercó más si eso era posible a él, y le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla**

**-claro que sí,cuando estoy separado de ella me falta el aire para respirar,si ella no se encuentra a mi lado,todo se vuelve obscuridad para mi-contestó Terry **

**-sí así es srta Stewart-intervino Albert-esta pareja se conoció cuando apenas eran unos muchachos,y yo he sido testigo de un amor que ha perdurado a través del tiempo y la distancia**

**-por cierto srta Stewart ¿podría mostrarme sus credenciales?-preguntó Candy cambiando bruscamente el tema**

**-srta White, el sr Andley me contrató en América, yo vivo en Inglaterra así que como le dije a él, hasta que no lleguemos allí no podré mostrárselas**

**-claro,esta bien,y ahora si me disculpan me gustaría retirarme a descansar,ya es bastante tarde..**

**-te acompañaré hasta tu camarote-dijo Terry pasando un brazo por los hombros de Candy**

**-gracias Terry-contestó Candy con tono alegre y jovial-Albert, srta Stewart,buenas noches nos veremos mañana**

**Albert y Anne se quedaron hablando durante un momento más,Albert tenía una corazonada,algo le decía que no había hecho bien al contratar a esta joven como doncella personal de Candy, ¡ojalá estuviera equivocado!**

**Mientras, Candy y Terry caminaban en silencio hacia el camarote de la muchacha,y a una distancia de medio metro al menos entre ellos;al fin llegaron a la puerta del camarote de la muchacha,Candy se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió de frente a Terry**

**-gracias por escoltarme Terry,buenas noches**

**-buenas noches Candy-dijo Terry a la vez que comenzaba a girarse para marcharse**

**-¡Terry!,espera un momento...**

**-¿qué es lo quieres?-preguntó Terry con impaciencia,el estar tan cerca de ella y a solas le ponía en un estado total de nerviosismo**

**-yo quería preguntarte ¿por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Candy en apenas un susurro**

**-¿qué cosa hice?**

**-me besaste,y lo hiciste de una manera que...que...**

**-te recuerdo que tú también me besaste a mí,y lo hice para que todo resulte lo más creíble posible**

**-me besaste de una manera tan apasionada Terry...**

**-¡¿apasionada?! Te olvidas de que soy actor-al momento de decir esas palabras se arrepintió totalmente cuando vio el cambio en la cara de Candy,¿quizás la gustó que la besara? Pensándolo bien ella había respondido al beso de igual manera..**

**-sí ,tienes razón lo había olvidado,buenas noches Terry-se despidió nuevamente ya abriendo la puerta de su camarote**

**-Candy, espera-la tomo del codo con suavidad y la giró hacia él,como vio que la muchacha evitaba mirarle le alzó la barbilla con un gesto lleno de ternura-no quise decir eso,la verdad es que en ese momento solo sentía deseos de besarte,como ahora mismo,como siempre que estoy a tu lado,¿te das cuenta pecosa, lo difícil que este matrimonio resultará para mí?**

**Candy sintió que las palabras de Terry y la manera en que las expresaba le llegaban al alma,su mirada seguía clavada en la de ella,y ella se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.**

**Una manita temblorosa se posó en el rostro de Terry, éste cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de su contacto en la cara. Terry atrapó la diminuta mano y le besó la palma alargando así el contacto. Candy se volvió más audaz al ver como la leve caricia le había afectado,puso la mano que tenía libre en la otra mejilla de Terry. Se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso donde antes había puesto la mano.**

**-para mí también lo será-le dijo al oído**

**-¿qué quieres decir?-debía asegurarse de que sus palabras significaban lo que él pensaba.**

**-yo sé que Albert te obligó a este matrimonio sin que fueras culpable de nada,que te atarás a mí por preservar mi honor,como te quedaste con Susana en el pasado.**

**-¡¡¡no,no no!!! estás equivocada Candy-dijo tomándola por los hombros-casarme contigo es lo que siempre soñé,sigo enamorado de ti,y estar a tu lado para toda la vida es lo que deseo. No quería aceptar este matrimonio porque tú me rechazabas constantemente,no quise que estuvieras a mi lado si no lo deseabas.**

**-Terry, he sido una tonta,¡tenía tanto miedo a volver a sufrir como cuando nos separamos!. Yo también te sigo amando y estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida es lo que más me gustaría.**

**Terry apenas si podía creer lo que escuchaba,Candy lo amaba y deseaba casarse con él;era feliz, feliz como no lo había sido desde que la perdió.**

**-Candy nunca dejaré que te marches de mi lado.**

**Diciendo esto la abrazó fuertemente y la besó como si en ello le fuera la vida. Ella respondió a su beso animada por las palabras de Terry, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la magia del momento.**

**-ejem...perdón por la interrupción-escucharon la voz de Albert que ocultaba una sonrisa-vaya ¿por qué será que últimamente siempre os encuentro en estas circunstancias?.**

**-¿será tal vez porque nos amamos y hemos decidido ser felices juntos el resto de nuestras vidas?-le respondió Terry con una sonrisa deslumbrante**

**-no sabéis la alegría que me da escuchar eso,¡al final los dos rebeldes dieron su brazo a torcer!...En fin, yo venía a comunicaros que estuve hablando con el capitán Eastwood, mañana al atardecer se celebrará vuestro matrimonio.**

**-¿estás contenta pecosa?**

**-¡¡¡Teeerryyy!! ¡deja de llamarme así!, ¡claro que lo estoy!**

**La mañana del día siguiente pasó volando, entre preparativos y un ir y venir de aquí para allá llegó el momento tan deseado. Albert fue el padrino, y como madrina eligieron a la adorable señora Lewis, una encantadora anciana que gustosamente aceptó. Terry deseaba que el capitán terminara lo antes posible, y su deseo fue oído cuando escuchó: "os declaro marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia"**

**Terry la contempló extasiado-mía,mía para siempre-murmuró antes de prodigarle un largo y profundo beso. Uno a uno todos fueron felicitando a la pareja,les desearon toda clase de suertes y un próspero futuro juntos. Albert fue el último**

**-enhorabuena muchachos,os merecéis esta felicidad que irradian vuestros rostros**

**Terry estrechó su mano-gracias por todo Albert, sobre todo por entregarme a la mujer que amo**

**-¡Albert!-dijo Candy acunándose en sus brazos sin poder evitar las lágrimas**

**Unos cuantos brindis serían suficientes ya que a la noche siguiente se celebraría una fiesta en honor a los recién casados. Así que después de tomar un par de copas de chanpagne,la pareja decidió que se retiraba. Todos se miraban sonriendo pero ninguno dijo nada de por qué se retiraban tan temprano.**

**Caminaron con las manos entrelazadas hacia el camarote de Candy, ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación y no podía evitar temblar .**

**-¿por qué tiemblas?-le preguntó dulcemente Terry**

**-oh no es nada, pero me gustaría tomar un baño...**

**-claro que sí,en un rato más iré a verte.**

**Se despidieron en la puerta del camarote de Candy. Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su cuarto fue llenar una bañera con agua bien caliente.**

**Candy se sumergió en ella,el agua caliente calmaría sus nervios.**

**Amaba a Terry, y él la amaba a ella;lo que sucediera esta noche sería un acto de amor se dijo.**

**Había añadido al agua unas cuantas gotitas de aceite perfumado de rosas blancas,el perfume inundaba el ambiente y la hacía sentirse más relajada. Lavó su cabello con esmero. Frente a la chimenea lo secó cuidadosamente y se puso un camisón,el más elegante que encontró dentro de su recatado vestuario.**

**Escucho pasos fuera,algo le decía que era Terry. Unos susves golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió.**

**Candy se encontraba de espaldas a él cuando entró, mirando el débil crepitar del fuego.**

**Terry también se había bañado,un fresco aroma a lavanda llenó sus sentidos. También se había cambiado de ropa,llevaba una camisa de seda azul que hacía resaltar las tonalidades de sus ojos y un ligero pantalón blanco.**

**Terry cerró la puerta despacio y se quedó un rato contemplándola si decir una palabra.**

**Lentamente se acercó a ella que seguía dándole la espalda. Desde atrás tomó su cintura**

**-mi amor-musitó a su oido**

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy, cuando una lluvia de besos comenzó detrás de la oreja y continuó por el lateral de el cuello. Ella posó sus manos en las de Terry , que continuaban en su cintura y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho del hombre que amaba**

**-Terry-dijo ella dulcemente a la vez que se giraba hacia él.**

**Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes,intentando atesorar cada recuerdo de este momento.**

**Con delicadeza Terry besó sus labios, con ambas manos alrededor de la cara de ella, un beso embriagador que hizo que Candy perdiera parte de su vergüenza. Terry siguió besándola con dulzura,sus labios descendieron por su cuello,sus manos acariciaban su espalda, lentamente comenzó a deshacer los lazos del camisón de la muchacha,y colocó las manos de ella para que hiciera lo propio con los botones de su camisa. El último lazo y el camisón cayó a sus pies,luego siguió el resto de la ropa de Candy, hasta que se vio desnuda en su totalidad frente a él. El pudor hizo que intentara taparse pero Terry se lo impidió**

**-no me ocultes tanta belleza-le dijo con voz ronca.**

**La miró de arriba a abajo, deleitándose con las generosas curvas de la joven y su blanca piel. De nuevo sus caricias comenzaron,por la espalda por los brazos,su boca la besaba sin descanso, las manos de Terry se volvieron mas audaces y acariciaron partes de su cuerpo que nunca imaginó. Terry volvió a colocar las manos de Candy en su pecho para que desabotonara la camisa,ella decidida los desabrochó uno a uno descubriendo el fuerte tórax de Terry. Su vista se recreó en el amplio pecho**

**-puedes mirar todo lo que quieras,pero también puedes tocar**

**Terry besaba cada parte inimaginable de su cuerpo, y ella se deleitaba cada vez más con esos besos, acarició el pecho de Terry y notó como sus músculos se tensaban bajo su mano. Decidió ser más atrevida e imitando lo que Terry acababa de hacerle a ella, pasó su lenguecita por donde antes había pasado su mano. Un gemido brotó de lo más profundo de él,supo entonces que la caricia le gustaba. Terry decidió retomar el mando de la situación**

**-detente mi amor, quiero que esta noche sea perfecta para ti, y si continúas así me temo que me comportaré como un joven inexperto. **

**Candy le sonrió con dulzura, el la tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama,se despojó de la ropa que le quedaba y se tendió a su lado. Nuevamente su boca se encontraba en cualquier pare de su cuerpo a la vez que le susurraba al oído tiernas palabras de amor, sus manos recorrían el mismo camino que sus besos, hasta que pudo comprobar que estaba preparada para él, que su cuerpo también le reclamaba.**

**La unión perfecta, dos almas, dos cuerpos dos corazones. Sus corazones quedaron unidos desde que se conocieron, sus vidas se unieron en sagrado matrimonio, La expresión física de de esa unión la habían alcanzado esta noche.**

**La pasión que los unía los mantuvo despiertos hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Terry despertó primero,su primer despertar junto a ella,¡cuantas veces lo había soñado!. Se quedó observándola mientras ella aun dormía. Lentamente ella abrió los ojos y fue recibida con un dulce beso de buenos días**

**-no sabía que eras tan dormilona sra Grandchester..**

**-buenos días Terry ¡que bien suena eso de sra Grandchester! ¿por qué no me despertaste?**

**-tranquila, no tenemos ninguna prisa, disfrutemos nuestro primer día de casados...**

**La feliz pareja decidió almorzar en el camarote, solo salieron de allí para acudir a la recepción en su honor.**

**La fiesta era amena y entretenida una alegre música invitaba a bailar, ambos bailaron juntos varias piezas,también bailó con Albert. Posteriormente a Terry se lo llevaron entre Albert y unos cuantos hombres más a tomar una copa de cognac y jugar a las cartas,mientras Candy se divertía con su larga lista de espera para bailar con ella. Terry se estaba desesperando al ver que tantos hombres la estaban rondando,no prestaba apenas atención a la partida de naipes que estaba jugando. Ya era la cuarta vez que se levantaba de la silla, interrumpiendo la partida,para observar que hacía su esposa**

**-sr Grandchester juega a las cartas o ¿se va a pasar toda la noche vigilando a su esposa?**

**-discúlpenme prefiero bailar con ella a jugar a los naipes,buenas noches caballeros-se despidió Terry a lo que Albert no pudo evitar una sonrisa**

**Terry se acercó donde bailaba Candy con un joven que en su opinión, la abrazaba mas de la cuenta para bailar.**

**-permítame-dijo separando al joven de Candy-creo que ya han acaparado lo suficiente a mi esposa**

**El joven se retiró y ambos continuaron bailando**

**-¿celoso?-preguntó bromeando Candy**

**-claro que no.....¡si! Me muero de celos cada vez que un hombre se te acerca Candy**

**-sabes que a mi el único que me importa es mi amado rebelde**

**Terry rió ante el comentario de Candy como hacía tiempo que no reía.**

**Disfrutaron de la agradable velada en compañía de los demás pasajeros,brindaron, hablaron bailaron,hasta que despidiéndose de todos y agradeciéndoles por su compañía decidieron dejar el salón para retirarse a descansar.**

**-un momento parejita feliz-los detuvo Albert-como sabéis mañana a última hora de la tarde llegaremos a Londres. Debo deciros que una vez allí, haréis noche junto a la srta Stewart en un hotel que ya me encargue de reservar. A la mañana siguiente partiréis hacia una propiedad que tengo en la campiña inglesa, y allí en un tiempo de un mes más o menos yo me reuniré con vosotros.**

**-¿cómo que tu no vendrás ahora con nosotros Albert? ¿qué esta pasando?-preguntó Candy preocupada**

**-no te alarmes Candy, yo también tengo una noticia que daros: voy a recoger a mi prometida que llega desde África a Irlanda.....**

**-**


	8. Chapter 8

EN AQUEL BARCO 

CAP 8

-Albert ¡que alegría ! ¿ de quién se trata ?-preguntó Candy con curiosidad

-es una sorpresa que me reservo hasta el día que la conozcáis personalmente. Solo os diré que nos conocimos en Sudáfrica.

-te felicito y me alegro por ti,Albert-dijo Terry palmeándole la espalda-tus ojos brillaron cuando la mencionaste

-sí, me enamoré de ella sin poder evitarlo-comentó Albert,evocando los bellos momentos vividos junto a la mujer que amaba

-estoy deseando conocer a la dama que logró atraparte-dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa. ¡Se alegraba tanto de ver a Albert tan feliz!

-todo a su debido momento

Candy y Terry se retiraron a descansar bajo la mirada escrutadora de Anne,que los observaba desde un rincón del gran salón.

Salieron del salón,las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Terry no aguardó un segundo para colocar a Candy contra la pared del pasillo y comenzar a besarla sin reparos .Sus ojos brillaban de pasión, y Candy se dejó envolver por la magia del momento. Las manos del joven se posaron en las nalgas de la muchacha, y la apretó contra él. Un suspiro brotó de la boca de Candy, mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a él. Los labios de Terry descendieron por el blanco cuello de ella,y se detuvieron sobre una venita que palpitaba en la base del cuello; su lengua hizo el recorrido inverso que hicieron sus labios,hasta introducirse de nuevo en la boca de ella.

-sra. Grandchester,debemos detenernos en este momento,o acabarán acusándonos de escándalo público-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada por la pasión

-Terry, haces que pierda la vergüenza-respondió ella pícaramente

Terry la tomó de la cintura, y se dirigieron al camarote donde podrían dar rienda a la pasión que ya les desbordaba.

El día siguiente transcurrió con demasiada celeridad. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta,era la hora de desembarcar.

-hasta aquí mi viaje con vosotros, en breve nos veremos en la casa de Londres, para que conozcáis a mio prometida-anunció Albert- Ah, allí está la calesa que os llevará al hotel. Espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado.

-gracias Albert.

-gracias por todo Albert-matizó Terry-que tengas un buen viaje,te esperaremos ansiosos.

-srta. Stewart, ocúpese de que no le falte nada a la sra. Grandchester-dijo Albert al ver que la doncella personal del Candy no decía una palabra.

-por supuesto sr. Andley,me ocuparé de todo.

Albert se despidió afectuosamente de la pareja,el tomaría otra dirección ya que pasado mañana pondría rumbo a Irlanda.

Candy, Terry y Anne tomaron la calesa que los llevó directamente al hotel, que se encontraba a las afueras de Londres. Se acomodaron dentro del coche,Terry pasó un brazo por los hombros de Candy, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste.

-descansa ahora y duerme un rato, te prometo que esta noche no tendrás tiempo para hacerlo-le susurró Terry al oído.

Anne no apartaba la mirada de ellos,concretamente de Terry. Se preguntaba que le habría murmurado al oído, que había hecho que la muchacha se sonrojara de pies a cabeza. ¿cómo un hombre como él podría estar tan enamorado de una pequeña mujer como esa, y con una cara tan cubierta de pecas?.

El viaje hasta el hotel transcurrió sin contratiempos. Se apearon de la calesa y se dirigieron dentro. El hotel era majestuoso,hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba cuidado con esmero,la clase y la elegancia eran la nota predominante.

La pareja se acomodó en su habitación,deshicieron su equipaje y decidieron tomar un baño juntos. Una vez aseados y relajados, Candy tuvo el antojo de tomar una deliciosa bebida de frutillas.

-claro pecosa, yo te la conseguiré.

Terry salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la recepción del hotel, y poder satisfacer los deseos de su mujer. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Anne también se abrió, ella salía en ese momento

-Terry...-se acercó a él con una seductora sonrisa

-para usted soy el sr. Grandchester-respondió Terry tajante.

El tono seco de Terry no desanimó a Anne, que se acercó a él más de lo debido

-y dígame ¿cómo se encuentra su esposa?-dijo intentando distraer su atención,a la vez que su mano acariciaba levemente su brazo.

En ese preciso momento, Candy salía de la habitación para pedirle a Terry que también encargara algo de comer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar la escena,y retomó el camino andado hasta su cuarto._** Confío en Terry, sé que él me ama,nunca haría algo así**__ se dijo intentando tranquilizarse._

_Mientras, Terry intentaba librarse de Anne_

-no vuelva a tocarme-le dijo apartando el brazo, y sin mediar palabra alguna se marchó a conseguir el pedido de Candy

Unos instantes después, Terry regresó a la habitación, con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-aquí tienes tu bebida pequeña caprichosa

-gracias Terry-fue su única respuesta

Terry enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Candy, no le había sonreído cuando le hablaba, como solía hacer habitualmente

-¿qué te pasa Candy?

-no, nada,es solo que estoy cansada-dijo evitando mirarle a los ojos

-¿acaso te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

El temor a que eso fuera cierto y que ella lo abandonara, le heló la sangre

-claro que no, Terry-dijo acariciando su mejilla-solo quiero descansar

A la mañana siguiente, pusieron rumbo a la campiña, a medida que avanzaban , el paisaje se volvía más verde y hermoso.

Por fin habían llegado,una majestuosa residencia de campo se alzaba ante ellos.

-¡es hermosa, que belleza!-exclamó Candy.

Rápidamente se adaptaron a su nueva vida en el campo. Los días transcurrían apacibles y tranquilos.

Terry descubrió un lago de aguas cristalinas a unos 2 km de la villa. Pensó que a Candy le encantaría verlo, así que, a la mañana siguiente, prepararon unas canastas con un rico almuerzo, y decidieron pasar un día de picnic, como sugirió Candy en el festival de Mayo

-Terry, mi amor, ¡que lugar tan hermoso!

Juntos pasaron un día inolvidable. Contemplaron la puesta de sol, y se regalaron infinidad de miradas, caricias y dulces palabras de amor.

Al llegar a la residencia, una agradable sorpresa les estaba aguardando.

-¡madre!-exclamó Terrry, y corrió a abrazar a Eleanor

-¡Terry, ¡mi niño lindo,mi pequeño!-exclamó Eleanor a la vez que lo besaba con amor

-madre,por si no te diste cuenta,hace tiempo que dejé de ser un niño, ¡qué va a pensar mi esposa?-dijo guiñándola un ojo

-¡Candy, querida!-dijo aproximándose a ella y abrazándola afectuosamente

-¡sra. Eleanor que alegría que haya venido!

-llámame Eleanor, por favor

-claro Eleanor, dime, ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

-pues veréis-comenzó Eleanor, mientras se sentaban a tomar una taza de humeante té-me encontraba de gira por Europa, y uno de los países que visitamos fue Irlanda. Allí, una noche, recibí en mi camerino, la visita del sr. Andley. Él me contó sobre vuestro reciente matrimonio; y no sabéis lo feliz que me sentí al recibir la noticia. Luego me comentó que viajaría hacia aquí,para que conocierais a su prometida, me ofreció amablemente viajar con ellos. Y bueno aquí me tenéis

-¡que alegría que estés aquí Eleanor! Exclamó Candy-¿dónde está Albert?

-aquí estoy pequeña-dijo Albert, que hacía su entrada por el gran recibidor

Candy corrió a abrazarle. Terry miraba el encuentro desde el butacón donde se encontraba sentado, sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de celos, ante la efusividad que Candy siempre demostraba para con Albert. Aunque sabía que su corazón le pertenecía, no podía evitar el sentirse así.

-Albert, bienvenido-se levantó Terry a saludarlo

-gracias Terry ¿qué tal todo por aquí en mi ausencia? ¿os gustó mi sorpresa?-refiriéndose a Eleanor

-claro que sí, estamos sumamente felices-respondió Candy. Aunque algo en su interior no la dejaba ser del todo feliz-¿y tu prometida? Ya estoy deseando conocerla

-se está refrescando, enseguida bajará. Candy debo decirte...

-buenas noches a todos..

Esa voz...Candy se volvió lentamente,su cara perdió el color de repente.

Una mujer de cabellos largos y cobrizos, ojos color ámbar y elegantemente vestida entró al salón

-¡¡¡Eliza!!! ¡¡¡tú!!!

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-avanzó Terry hacia ella alterado

-calma todo el mundo-intentó apaciguar la situación Albert-ella es mi prometida,y antes de dar vuestra opinión,escuchad lo que tiene que decir.

Albert pasó un brazo por los hombros de Eliza, y la condujo hasta un diván, allí tomó asiento.

Eliza tenía una mirada triste, y su vista se dirigía al suelo. Albert le levantó la barbilla, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo.

-adelante

-yo... no sé por donde empezar. Candy, Terry, perdonadme por el daño que os causé en el pasado. Por mi culpa os separasteis, y sé que padecisteis una vida de sufrimiento y dolor. No sabéis cuanto lo lamento, y lo arrepentida que estoy-Eliza guardó silencio

-continúa Eliza-la animó Albert

-hace dos mi padre falleció,pero, no sin antes prometerme con un hombre que me triplicaba la edad. Pocos meses después se celebró la boda. Mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Sufría por la pérdida de mi papá,y por vivir con un hombre al que no amaba,y del que recibía constantes golpes. Tres meses después de la boda, una mañana se fue de cacería,sufrió un accidente y murió a los pocos días. Siento decir esto, pero su muerte supuso una liberación para mi alma atormentada.

Todos escuchaban con atención el relato de Eliza, que continuó hablando.

-no quise volver con mi madre,pues allí perduraba el recuerdo de mi padre. Así que, decidí pasar una temporada con unos parientes ,en Sudáfrica. Fue allí donde conocí a Albert, él se encontraba de safari por donde yo residía. Albert me brindó su amistad. Poco a poco, me iba sintiendo cada vez más a gusto a su lado, hasta que ambos no dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos enamorado. Desde entonces, se ha convertido en la luz de mi vida. Ya no podría imaginar una vida sin él. Su amor me abrió los ojos, y me hizo darme cuenta de la vida errada que había llevado.

Albert la miraba extasiado.

-todo lo que ha dicho Eliza es verdad. Me gustaría que la aceptarais como la mujer que amo, y que en poco tiempo llegará a convertirse en mi esposa.

-Albert será difícil,pero trataré de aceptarla, te lo prometo-respondió con sinceridad Candy

-gracias por tu generosidad Candy-dijo Eliza con una tímida sonrisa

Eleanor y Terry intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Eleanor, Eliza y Albert. Eliza se comportaba de manera correcta y atenta con todo el mundo,incluido el servicio. A veces,coincidía con Candy y Eleanor y las tres tomaban el té juntas, estaba claro que Eliza intentaba un acercamiento a la pecosa, pero ésta aún no se fiaba del todo de ella.

Anne seguía pensando que Candy no merecía un hombre como Terry, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que esa muchachita se interpusiera en sus planes; desde que vio aTerry por primera vez se dio cuenta de que era el candidato perfecto para el plan que ya había puesto en marcha.

Una mañana, Terry se encontraba en el establo,preparaba a su caballo favorito y una dócil yegua para Candy, se proponían salir a cabalgar juntos. Candy le aseguró que en un momento estaría lista, y se reuniría con él en ese mismo lugar. Anne se enteró a propósito de la conversación,sabía que Candy estaba a punto de llegar,y decidió, que ese era el momento perfecto que tanto había buscado.

Como toda una gran maestra del engaño,alborotó su cabello, para que le diera un aspecto despeinado, y rasgó la manga de su vestido, todo tenía que resultar muy creíble cuando Candy llegara

-buenos días sr. Grandchester.

-buenos días srta. Stewart

-¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-no, gracias,ya puedo yo solo.

Terry reparó en el aspecto desaliñado de Anne

-¿qué le pasó a su cabello y a su vestido?-preguntó por cortesía Terry

-ah, pues verá,es que estuve haciendo unas arduas tareas en la parte trasera de la residencia-Anne escuchó como los pasos de Candy se aproximaban al establo,eran inconfundibles-y la verdad que ahora no me siento muy bien, yo....-se detuvo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- creo que me voy a ….

Anne cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. Terry en un acto de caballerosidad, la tomó en brazos para evitar que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Anne aprovechó la confusión de Terry para tirar de él y hacer que cayera sobre ella. Lo tomó por sorpresa,así que Terry no pudo evitar que Anne lo agarrara del cuello y le estampara un profundo beso en los labios. Candy llegó al establo, y lo que vio la dejo apenas sin respiración: Anne en el suelo, con el cabello alborotado y el vestido rasgado, y Terry sobre ella la estaba besando.¡¡que poco había durado el amor que decía sentir por ella!! ¡¡a los pocos meses de casados,ya le era infiel!!

-¡¡Terry!!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-no puedo creerlo.....

Candy dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

-¡¡¡Candy!!!-gritó Terry-¡maldita arpía, suéltame!-se libró de los brazos de Anne de un fuerte tirón,que se quedó sentada en el suelo, atónita miraba como Terry corría tras su mujer.

Candy corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Sabía que si no era lo bastante rápida Terry la daría alcance.

-¡Candy, detente!¡no es lo que tú piensas,por favor escúchame!

Candy no le obedeció. Siguió corriendo hasta el interior de la casa,subió a gran velocidad las escaleras que conducían al cuarto que ambos compartían, se encerró en él y puso el seguro de la puerta,para evitar que Terry entrara. Terry intentó abrir la puerta,pero comprobó, que estaba cerrada desde dentro.

-¡abre la puerta, Candy!-ordenó Terry

-¡vete, vete!,¡no quiero volver a verte!-su llanto le llegaba al alma

-¡abre la puerta o la echaré abajo!-amenazó Terry

-¡no, dije que no!

Candy se dio cuenta de como tembló la puerta ante el primer empujón de Terry, sabía que la cerradura no aguantaría muchas embestidas y terminaría cediendo. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener que enfrentar a Terry. Supo entonces que su única escapatoria era la ventana,ese método de fuga lo había practicado muchas veces en el colegio San Pablo; no se lo pensó dos veces, y comenzó a deslizarse por la ventana. En pocos segundos se encontró fuera de la residencia. Sin pararse a pensar hacia donde se dirigía,inició una galopante carrera,intentando huir lo más lejos que pudiera de Terry.

Cuando notó que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, y que sus piernas no daban más de sí,entonces se detuvo. Miró varias veces a su alrededor,no reconocía el lugar al que había ido a parar en su loca carrera.

-¡Dios mío! Creo que me perdí

Caminó unos metros intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta. Había sido una inconsciente, ¡salir corriendo de esa manera, sin pararse a pensar a donde se dirigía!, Llegó a la conclusión, de que estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Desanimada, decidió sentarse junto aun árbol y esperar a que vinieran a buscarla.

Con el último empujón, la cerradura cedió y se abrió la puerta. Terry entró al cuarto, e hizo una rápida inspección

-¿Candy?....ella no se encontraba en la habitación,quizás estuviera en el baño. Negativo, ahí tampoco estaba. Un pequeño detalle llamó su atención: la ventana estaba abierta de par en par

-¡maldita sea! ¿ por qué tienes que ser siempre tan terca ?-maldijo Terry

Terry bajó corriendo las escaleras, a la misma vez que llamaba a Albert a voces.

-¿ qué sucede Terry ?

-¡ Candy se fue, huyó por la ventana !

Albert arqueó una ceja,eso no era ninguna novedad.

-¿ qué pasó para que Candy huyera ?

-¡¡esa mujer que contraste....!! ¡no hay tiempo! ¡ ya te contaré! ¿ debemos encontrarla cuanto antes !

-¿ qué propones?

-tú busca en dirección este y sur , yo iré hacia el norte y el oeste

-esta bien Terry, pero cálmate,no te preocupes, la encontraremos.. Salgo ahora mismo en su búsqueda

Terry hizo lo propio,peinando la zona que había acordado con Albert. Debían encontrarla cuanto antes, si tardaban mucho en dar con ella,oscurecería y bajarían las temperaturas; Candy se encontraría perdida, sola y desprotegida. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al pensar que algo podría sucederla.

La búsqueda no daba ningún resultado positivo. Desesperado, Terrry la llamó incansablemente durante largo tiempo, sus esperanzas de encontrarla antes del anochecer iban desapareciendo.

-¡¡ Candy !!- volvió a llamarla

Cuando estaba apunto de darse por vencido, le pareció escuchar una voz a lo lejos

-.....aquí.... Terry...

Siguió la dirección de donde provenía la voz. ¡ Allí estaba !. La distinguió a lo lejos,estaba sentada junto a un árbol,con sus brazos se rodeaba las rodillas y tenía la cabeza apoyada en ellas. Una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo al haberla hallado. Deseó llegar a ella cuanto antes; echó a correr; en segundos se encontró a su lado.

-pequeña tonta-la regañó dulcemente, a la vez que la abrazaba-¿por qué hiciste una cosa así? No te imaginas el miedo que me hiciste pasar, pensando que algo malo podría haberte sucedido

-¡ Terry, viniste !-musitó con voz temblorosa

-¿ acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí ? No vuelvas a huir de mi, pequeña pecosa

Con mucha ternura,la tomó en sus brazos y la cobijó bajo su capa, pues Candy temblaba de frío. Había un largo camino por recorrer hasta la villa. Llegaron a la residencia bien entrada la noche. Albert había regresado un poco antes que ellos, sabía que Terry la encontraría.

-Candy ¿cómo estás ?-preguntó Eleanor

-¿ estás bien Candy ?-se intereso Eliza

-Candy, ¡que susto nos diste!-dijo Albert

-tranquilos,esta bien, solo tiene un poco de frío y está asustada-les informó Terry

Sin soltarla un momento, Terry la subió a su cuarto, la ayudó a desvestirse y a meterse en la cama.

Candy se quedó dormida nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Terry acercó un butacón a la cama, y se quedó toda la noche en él, velando su sueño.

Un sueño reparador y el saberse protegida, hicieron que Candy amaneciera como nueva.

-buenos días ¿ cómo te encuentras ?

-buenos días Terry, bien, gracias-contestó en tono frío.

-bajaré a por algo para que desayunes....

-espera Terry- lo detuvo la muchacha cuando de disponía a salir

Terry se giró, y volvió a la cama donde estaba Candy. Presentía que lo que le iba a decir no le gustaría

-debemos habar, Terry

-sé lo que vas a decirme. Yo no hice nada, ella me...

-¡¡ basta !!-lo cortó Candy- no me digas nada, no me interesan los detalles

-Candy, ¡ escúchame !

-no, ¡escuchame tú!. El estar tantas horas perdida, me dejó mucho tiempo para pensar. Terry, entre nosotros siempre hay un nombre de mujer de por medio, Eliza, Susana y ahora Anne.....

-te equivocas Candy...

-déjame terminar-lo volvió a cortar ella-esto es precisamente a lo que temía cuando te rechazaba, no quiero vivir sufriendo toda mi vida. Tú no puedes evitar que las mujeres se enamoren de ti, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a compartirte. Yo no quiero eso para mí. Así que, tomé una decisión, cuando Eliza y Albert partan, yo me iré con ellos. Regresaré al hogar, y si tú no lo haces,yo misma solicitaré la anulación de nuestro matrimonio.

-no estás hablando en serio-el rostro de Terry había palidecido

-completamente.

-Candy, te repito que yo no hice nada-se defendió Terry

-mi decisión ya está tomada.

-Candy... por favor, no me dejes........-la imploró Terry


	9. Chapter 9

**EN AQUEL BARCO**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Candy no dijo una palabra más. Terry se quedó también en silencio. Solo la miraba intensamente, y se sintió transportado al pasado,la noche de su separación en New York. Sabía que la voluntad de Candy era férrea,no había modo de convencerla cuando se empeñaba en algo. Con paso lento y cabizbajo se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero una vez más se volvió a mirarla, Candy no lo miraba. Giro sobre sus talones, y se marchó dando un gran portazo al salir del cuarto.**

**La convivencia en los días posteriores se tornó muy difícil, apenas se hablaban cuando se encontraban a solas,solo lo imprescindible. Delante de los invitados, fingían que todo estaba bien, se besaban, se cogían de la mano se sonreían...aunque esos breves momentos eran en los que Terry se sentía feliz.**

**Eleanor no se dejó engañar,sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos. Conocía a Terry perfectamente y en las ocasiones en las que había hablado con él en estos últimos días,notó que algo atormentaba su alma. Terry no era el mismo que se encontró a su llegada a la villa. Además, estaba segura de que había vuelto a beber, ya que varias noches encontró botellas de licor semivacías en la biblioteca.**

**Una noche, Candy salió a tomar el aire al porche.**

**Eleanor la vio y quiso aprovechar el momento de intimidad para hablar con ella.**

**-hola Candy, ¡que temperatura tan agradable para las fechas en las que estamos! ¿verdad?**

**-Eleanor... sí, es cierto por eso salí a tomar un poco de aire**

**-Candy, quisiera aprovechar este momento en que nos encontramos solas para hablar contigo**

**-claro, dime Eleanor**

**-Candy, estoy muy preocupada por Terry-comenzó Eleanor prestando atención a la reacción de Candy-¡ lo veía tan feliz cuando llegué aquí !. Pero desde el día que desapareciste, he notado que no es el mismo. Tiene la mirada perdida, está melancólico y triste,y se que bebe de nuevo. ¿qué ha pasado entre vosotros ? Estoy segura de que su estado tiene que ver contigo.**

**Candy decidió sincerarse con Eleanor, había llegado a quererla como una madre, y estaba segura que el sentimiento era mutuo**

**-Eleanor, voy a dejar a Terry**

**Las palabras dichas de manera tan sencilla impactaron de lleno en Eleanor**

**-ooohhh Candy.... ¿por qué? Si realmente os amáis y estáis felices juntos.**

**-Él me traicionó con la srta. Stewart-le reveló Candy**

**La confesión de Candy la parecía que no tenía pies ni cabeza. Pondría la mano en el fuego por su hijo, sabía lo enamorado que estaba de esta muchacha desde que la había conocido**

**-¿estás segura? Terry te ama, se desvive por ti. Estoy segura de que nunca pondría sus ojos en otra**

**-Eleanor, yo misma les vi -contestó Candy con tristeza**

**-tiene que haber algún malentendido. Desde que nos conocimos en Escocia, me di cuenta de que la vida de mi hijo gira en torno a ti. No he conocido a ninguna otra persona que ame con la intensidad con la que Terry te ama a ti**

**-yo no lo veo así Eleanor**

**-Candy, te suplico que no lo abandones. ¡No quiero volver a ver a Terry como aquella vez en la que actuó borracho!. ¿Recuerdas? Después nosotras estuvimos hablando....**

**Viejos y dolorosos recuerdos vinieron a la memoria de Candy. Aquella vez Eleanor también le decía que Terry la amaba,pero por aquel entonces, él pertenecía a Susana, y ella tenía asumido que nunca volverían a estar juntos**

**-sí, lo recuerdo-contestó Candy cuando las primeras lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos**

**-aquella vez, no pude convencerte de que era injusto que estuvierais separados. Escúchame ahora, no te vayas de su lado, ¿qué será de él si te pierde de nuevo?**

**-lo siento Eleanor, quizás nuestro destino no sea estar juntos. Con el tiempo Terry se olvidará de mí y saldrá adelante. Y si él es feliz entonces quizás yo también logre ser feliz**

**-Terry nunca será feliz si no es contigo.....**

**-no sigas Eleanor , por favor, . Todo esto me duele demasiado....Aunque nunca mas estemos juntos, sé que le amaré eternamente...**

**-te estas equivocando Candy...**

**Eleanor no quiso insistir más, esperaba que Candy recapacitara y se diera cuenta de su error, le dio las buenas noches y se retiró a descansar.**

**El suave viento de hace un momento de repente se volvió más gélido, ¿o quizás se lo parecía a ella?. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se frotó enérgicamente los brazos y decidió irse a dormir.**

**Cuando se disponía a subir por la escalera,la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe, Terry apareció tambaleándose. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos instantes, Candy notó como su pulso se aceleraba al verlo. Terry acortó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo junto a ella**

**-¡he aquí mi verdugo, mi juez inquisidor. Ni siquiera me ofrece el beneficio de la duda, y me condena a una vida de sufrimiento y padecer!-recitó en voz alta mirándola fijamente**

**-¡Terry estás bebido!**

**-¿te parece?-contestó intentando subir la escalera**

**Al ver los esfuerzos y los continuos tropiezos que daba en la escalera, Candy se apiadó de él, e intentó ayudarlo a llegar arriba. Pasó el brezo de Terry por su hombro, y ella lo tomó por la cintura; se dejaba caer sobre ella como un peso muerto, y casi los hizo caer a ambos escaleras abajo**

**-¡Terry, colabora un poco!-lo regañó ella- ¡oh, Dios Mío, debería dejarte aquí!**

**Debido a los efectos del alcohol, que obnubilaban su mente, Terry comprendió mal las palabras de Candy. Se detuvo en seco e intentó abrazarla**

**-¡no me dejarás Candy! ¡no lo voy a permitir! Dime que no te irás....-casi lloraba como un chiquillo en su ruego**

**A duras penas consiguió llevarlo al cuarto que ahora ocupaba Terry; solo Eleanor sabía que dormían separados. Lo ayudó a que se desvistiera y logró que se acostara, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Candy se había marchado de la habitación. Al salir, se quedó un instante recostada contra la puerta. Sabía que Terry se encontraba en ese estado a causa de ella. ¿y si estaba equivocada?. No, ella misma lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Sus palabras parecían tan sinceras cuando le decía que era inocente....cuando la rogaba que no le dejara....No, no y no, por mucho que lo ame tengo que ser realista. Encontré a Terry sobre Anne, el cabello de ella estaba revuelto, y su vestido rasgad... puede que hasta él la forzara a besarle. Además, Terry ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de despedir a Anne, claro que Albert tampoco lo había hecho, si es que sabía algo... Pues ese gusto se lo reservaría para ella misma, mañana sin más dilación "la pondría de patitas en la calle"; esa idea la hizo sentirse algo mejor. Se retiró a su habitación, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Terry la preocupaba ¿se encontraría bien? ¿necesitaría algo?. Sabía que no debería ir, pero no pudo evitar entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Terry.**

**Debía de estar teniendo un mal sueño, su cabeza se agitaba de un lado a otro sobre la almohada. Soñaba en voz alta "....Candy, Candy no me dejes.... Candy" Al parecer debía estar soñando con ella**

**-Terry...- intentó despertarlo sacudiendo su hombro con suavidad-Terry, despierta estás teniendo una pesadilla**

**Terry murmuró algo ininteligible, Candy se acercó más a él, para tratar de entenderle. Aprovechando esa cercanía, la mano de Terry la tomó por la nuca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con brusquedad. Candy luchó por librarse de ese beso, pero a pesar que Terry estaba ebrio y medio dormido la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Al fin consiguió que Terry la soltara**

**-¡Terry, estas borracho! ¿qué estás haciendo?**

**Terry se medio incorporó en la cama, ni siquiera se acordaba cuando se había quitado la ropa para irse a dormir. ¿Habría sido su madre quien lo ayudara? O quizás.... ¿ella?**

**-en estos momentos, no lo estoy tanto, como para no darme cuenta de que estamos solos en mi cuarto,aún eres mi mujer,entraste aquí ligera de ropa y te deseo como nunca. Así que si no quieres que pase algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir.... ¡¡¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!!!**

**Ante la vehemencia y el tono duro de las palabras de Terry, Candy salió corriendo de la habitación para encerrarse en su cuarto. Las lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podré volver a ser feliz? ¿Cómo podré vivir si él?. Se preguntaba, pero no obtenía respuesta. Su llanto duró hasta bien entrado el amanecer, el agotamiento hizo que se quedara dormida**

**A la mañana siguiente, Candy compuso una de sus mejores sonrisas, nadie tenía por qué enterarse de la angustiosa noche que había pasado, unas compresas de agua fría impregnadas en manzanilla, hicieron milagros sobre sus ojos hinchados por el llanto. Recuperado su aspecto saludable y lozano, se dirigió a cumplir con la misión que tenía en mente desde la noche pasada: librarse de la mujer que tanto dolor la había causado**

**Candy iba a bajar la escalera para ir al encuentro de Anne cuando la vio subir. **

**-srta. Stewart, recoja sus cosas y márchese de aquí, está despedida-lo mejor era ser clara desde el primer momento**

**-usted no puede despedirme, fue el sr. Andley quien me contrató-dijo con altanería**

**-mi padre hará lo que yo le pida que haga....**

**-¿su padre?, no me haga reír, apenas es 6 o 8 años mayor que usted**

**-no le tengo por qué dar ningún tipo de explicación, ya me ha oído, recoja sus cosas y váyase**

**Un gesto desdeñoso le advirtió a Candy que no iba a ser tarea fácil librarse de esta mujer**

**-maldita estúpida-dijo retorciendo con fuerza el brazo de Candy-no permitiré que me aleje de mi objetivo**

**-¡suélteme!-la ordenó Candy**

**Anne apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de Candy y la zarandeaba violentamente. Candy se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba: si Anne la soltaba, rodaría escaleras abajo, un leve empujón y el resultado sería el mismo. Candy sintió pánico al mirar los ojos de esa mujer; fríos y calculadores. Seguramente pensaba que apartando a Candy de su camino, de una manera u otra, lograría quedarse con Terry....**

**-¡suéltela ahora mismo! Si no quiere que yo misma la agarre de ese pelo lacio y la arrastre escaleras abajo**

**Candy jamás hubiera imaginado que se alegraría tanto de ver a Eliza. En ese momento Anne soltó por sorpresa el brazo de Candy, lo que hizo que esta estuviera a punto de caer hacia atrás; si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Eliza, que agarró la mano de Candy y tiró hacia ella con fuerza, hubiera caído.**

**-¿no ha escuchado a la sra. Grandchester?. Márchese antes de que avisemos a la policía.**

**Anne sabía que ya no le quedaba nada que hacer en esta casa, así que decidió seguir el consejo de las dos jóvenes y marcharse. Empacó lo más rápido que pudo sus cosas, y salió de la casa con celeridad, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres.**

**-¿estás bien Candy?preguntó Eliza**

**-sí, gracias**

**Eliza se marchaba para su cuarto cuando Candy la detuvo**

**-Eliza, espera-la joven pelirroja se volvió hacia Candy-Eliza, quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, si no hubiera sido por ti...**

**-no, Candy, no tienes nada que agradecerme-le dijo con franqueza-es lo menos que podía hacer por todo el daño que te causé en el pasado**

**-Eliza....**

**-Candy....**

**Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar el fluir de las lágrimas antes de fundirse en un tierno abrazo**

**-¿eh?, un momento, ¿qué es ese papel? Cuando yo llegué no estaba en el suelo**

**Candy se volvió a mirar el papel que mencionaba Eliza**

**-se le debe haber caído a esa bruja con las prisas**

**Candy recogió el papel y leyó su contenido. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos**

**-¡Eliza, mira, lee!**

**Era el comienzo de una carta que Anne le escribía a un tal Tony. En ella le decía que ya había seleccionado a su objetivo, el actor Terrence Grandchester. Que en un primer momento,había elegido al adinerado sr, Andley, pero que al final optó por el actor, ya que al ser más joven, consideró que era una presa más fácil. Le aseguraba, que si su estrategia para separar al actor de su mujer daba resultado, ella y el tal Tony pronto estaría disfrutando de una cuantiosa fortuna y una vida llena de lujos y comodidades.**

**Candy estrujó el papel entre sus manos.**

**-Terry.....- musitó**

**-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Eliza**

**-no le creí cuando me aseguró que era inocente, fui injusta con él.....le dije que lo abandonaba**

**-Candy....-dijo Eliza tomándola de las manos-habla con él, explícale. Terry te ama de tal manera que estoy segura de que te comprenderá y acabará por perdonarte**

**-¿tú crees Eliza?**

**-estoy segura-la animó Eliza-ve con él, anda**

**Candy, emocionada y angustiada a la vez,buscó a Terry por cada rincón de la casa, pero no lo halló. Se dirigió al establo, pero allí tampoco estaba. Decidió salir a buscarlo a la arboleda,pero tampoco lo vio. No podía estar muy lejos, todos los caballos estaban en sus casillas, y el auto de Albert estaba aparcado fuera**

**- ¡Terry, Terry Terry!-lo llamó a grito tendido**

**-¿por qué estás armando tal escándalo, Candy?**

**Escuchó la voz de Terry que parecía venir del árbol que había detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio recostado sobre una rama alta.**

**-¿qué estás haciendo ahí, Terrry?**

**-recordaba viejos tiempos, aunque no creo que te importe mucho-contestó con tono melancólico**

**-¿puedo subir?**

**-¿quién podría impedírtelo, Tarzán Pecosa?**

**Candy sonrió al escuchar que volvía a utilizar el apelativo con que la llamaba en el pasado. Ágilmente trepó al árbol y se sentó cerca de él.**

**Candy prefirió ir directa al grano, y no se anduvo con rodeos**

**-Terry, ¿sabes que despedí a Anne?**

**-¿y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?**

**-¿y a quién si no?**

**-te recuerdo que fue Albert quien la contrató**

**-Terry, veras, cuando yo os vi a ti y a Anne.....**

**-¡otra vez con lo mismo!- la interrumpió Terry**

**-no, Terry, no vine a reclamarte nada**

**-ah, ¿no? ¿qué quieres entonces?-preguntó sorprendido**

**-....me gustaría....quisiera pedirte perdón.....siento mucho todo lo que te dije,por favor olvídalo, Terry**

**-¡mi linda pecosa! ¿hablas en serio?**

**Terry no ponía reparos en mostrar su entusiasmo ante las palabras de Candy,ni siquiera parecía que estuviera enfandado**

**-Terry, ¿me perdonarás entonces?-preguntó un poco confudida**

**-¿y cómo no hacerlo?**

**Terry se moría de ganas de volver a besarla, lo único que su corazón anhelaba era estar a su lado y no separarse jamás de ella. Sus manos tomaron con dulzura el rostro de ella y lentamente acercó su boca a la de Candy. Candy cerró los ojos, esperaba ansiosa que los labios de su amor se posaran en los suyos.... En el momento en el que se disponía a besarla, algo llamó la atención de Terry, Candy apretaba tenazmente un papel entre sus manos. Ella ni siquiera se percató de que aún lo llevaba consigo cuando salió en busca de Terry**

**-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Terry**

**-¿el que?-respondió abriendo de golpe los ojos, un tanto confundida**

**-ese papel que escondes en tu mano**

**¡¡El papel!! pensó Candy, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que aún lo llevaba en la mano**

**-ah, no es nada, Terry**

**-muéstramelo entonces**

**-¡no!**

**Terry la miró enojado**

**-muéstramelo, Candy **

**-Terry....-dijo en tono lastimero, mientras escondía la mano tras la espalda**

**La negativa de Candy a mostrarle el papel, hizo que Terry cobrara más interés en leerlo. Sin ningún esfuerzo, tomó la mano donde Candy escondía el papel, apretó su muñeca y consiguió arrebatárselo con facilidad. Terry leyó la carta de Anne al tal Tony con atención; cuando hubo terminado la expresión de su cara había cambiado por completo, su mirada, dura, se posó en Candy**

**-ahora lo entiendo todo-le dijo con severidad-¡si no hubieras encontrado esta carta, nunca me habrías creído, habrías puesto fin a nuestro matrimonio sin dudarlo!**

**-Terry, Terry, por favor**

**-por favor ¿qué? ¡no me creíste, no confiaste en mí! ¡no fuiste capaz de ver que yo te amo a ti, y que nunca podría tener interés en ninguna otra!**

**-Terry....Candy iba a acriciar su mejilla, pero Terry le apartó la mano con brusquedad-¡perdóname!, fui una estúpida, será que te amo tanto.... me sentí morir cuando te vi sobre esa mujer, los celos no me dejaron ver las cosas con claridad**

**-déjame, Candy, vete-le ordenó**

**Las lágrimas casi le impedían ver donde ponía el pie, en su descenso del árbol, pero finalmente logró bajar de él. Candy caminaba a paso lento hacia la villa, los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y desconsolados pensamientos en su cabeza: le perdí, Terry no me perdonará, ahora será él quien me abandonará, ya nada.....**

**Las manos de Terry, que la tomaban por la cintura desde atrás, y su cara enterrada en los rizos de ella detuvieron sus pasos y la sacaron de sus tristes pensamientos. El pecho caliente de Terry en su espalda hicieron que evocara el pasado**

**-¿acaso no te das cuenta? Candy, no quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre, para estar a tu lado toda la vida**

**-Terry, mi amor, mi esposo, el hombre que ama, nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar**

**-Candy, vas a ser feliz, te lo prometo, serás feliz el resto de tus días junto a mí**

**Ambos estaban recreando la escena de su separación, esa escena que se les había quedado grabada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero esta vez era muy diferente, nada les alejaría al uno del otro.**

**-Terry- musitó Candy llena de amor. Se volvió hacia él, y lo tomó por la nuca, acariciando su largo cabello, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Quiso que con ese beso, Terry sintiera lo mucho que lo amaba, que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.**

**Eleanor se alegró enormemente cuando Candy sin apenas perder tiempo le dio la noticia de que ella y Terry habían aclarado los malos entendidos. Otra vez su querido hijo se veía feliz y dichoso, al lado de la mujer que amaba, su amor verdadero.**

**Albert y Eliza tenían pensado partir en breve, en un año , más o menos, habían previsto casarse. Eleanor también les anunció que se marcharía pronto, su trabajo como actriz no le permitía disfrutar de su vida personal tanto como le hubiera gustado.**

**En cuestión de dos meses, todos se habían marchado. La pareja disfrutaba de su amor en la más completa tranquilidad.**

**Una noche, Terry le dio una noticia que la sorprendió de manera muy agradable.**

**-Candy, mañana partiremos hacia Londres**

**-¿a Londres, para qué?-preguntó Candy con curiosidad**

**-¿recuerdas que la semana pasada me ausenté durante unos días?**

**-sí, y te extrañé mucho, mi amor**

**-y yo a ti, pecosa.... bueno pues fui al colegio San Pablo, para dejar todo atado y preparado y hoy, pedirte que te cases conmigo por segunda vez, ante la iglesia, en la capilla del San Pablo, donde comenzó nuestro amor. Candy-le dijo poniéndose de rodillas- ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte de nuevo conmigo?**

**-¡Terry, mi apuesto rebelde! ¡caro que sí, me casaría contigo una,dos, y todas las veces que me lo pidieras! ¡me haces tan feliz!. Pero tendremos que avisar a todos,esta vez me gustaría que toda la gente que nos quiere esté presente**

**-no te preocupes por nada, Albert y yo lo dejamos todo atado antes de que se fuera. Todos están avisados y vienen en camino: Annie y Archie, la srta. Ponny, la hermana María y los chicos del hogar, Patty, mi mamá, Albert, Eliza..Todos nos acompañarán**

**-¡que gesto tan hermoso tuviste Terry!. Pero Annie debe de estar a punto de dar a luz..**

**-así es, pero dijo que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, según dijo Archie esta llevando un embarazo de lo más tranquilo. ¿Eres feliz pecosa?**

**-no creo que pudiera serlo más, y ¿tú?**

**-siempre que esté contigo lo seré.**

**La boda religiosa se celebró como estaba previsto, en la capilla del San Pablo, una gran emoción embargaba a la pareja, rodeados de sus seres queridos, eln el lugar donde nació su amor. Todo fueron risas, alegría felicitaciones y buenos deseos por parte de todos asistentes. Una gran celebración, fue el colofón a tan magnánimo acontecimiento.**

**Poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando. La mayor parte de las habitaciones de un cercano hotel, habían sido reservadas para alojarlos a todos. Por fin la pareja se quedó sola , y tuvieron la deseada tranquilidad que esperaban**

**-creo que nuestra anterior boda olvidamos algo-dijo Terry**

**-¿qué puede ser?**

**-esto-dijo Terry alzándola en sus brazos-es tradición cruzar el umbral con la esposa en brazos .**

**Terry la llevó en sus brazos escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al cuarto que nuevamente compartían. Sin soltarla, cerró la puerta de una patada, apoyándose después contra ella y bajó a su esposa muy despacio al suelo**

**-mi pequeña pecosa....tú y yo juntos-murmuró a su oído con voz ronca**

**Despacio, muy despacio buscó sus labios, mientras sus manos, se enredaban en la madeja de sus cabellos. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió la espalda de Candy, sus manecitas acariciaban el rostro de Terry con gesto pausado. Terry desabotonó los corchetes del vestido de su esposa, que cayó a sus pies, una tras otra, el resto de prendas siguieron el mismo camino. Candy desabrochó con lentitud los botones de la camisa de Terry, mientras besaba dulcemente cada trozo de piel que iba descubriendo. Terry volvió a tomarla en brazos, y se dirigió con ella al butacón que había cerca de la cama. Se sentó en él, e hizo que elle se sentará en su regazo, vuelta de espaldas a él. Su boca se dedicó a besar cada palmo de su espalda, mientras sus manos acariciaba las aureolas de sus cremosos pechos. Un suspiro brotó de la garganta de ella, Terry la giró hacia él, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, la muchacha extasiada, se abrazaba a él lo más fuerte que podía. Terry detuvo el beso y la contempló maravillado, ella sentía ya tanta necesidad de él como él de ella. Sin esfuerzo alguno, volvió a tomarla en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama, tendiéndose a su lado.**

**Bellas palabras de amor, promesas eternas, dulces caricias, ...fueron testigo de su segunda y mágica noche de bodas, un recuerdo que quedará grabado en su memoria. Así como en su memoria, quedaron guardados para siempre el recuerdo de un amor inmortal, de un amor que sobrevivió al tiempo, la distancia, las dificultades y los desencuentros. El amor eterno de Candy y Terry.**

**FIN**

**EPÍLOGO**

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**La luz del atardecer teñía de tonalidades anaranjadas, violáceas y purpúreas el hermoso y agreste paisaje.**

**Una pequeña de no más de tres años intentaba trepar a un longevo árbol. La suave brisa del verano alborotaba su cabello oscuro y rizado,sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, ante la perspectiva de poder trepar al árbol. Su piel blanca, había adquirido un tono dorado, debido al intenso sol del verano, lo que hacía que resaltaran más las pecas que adornaban su naricita.**

**-Eleanor, cariño-la llamó su madre- no subas a ese árbol, es demasiado grande para ti**

**-¿crees que eso va a impedírselo? Tiene a quien parecerse.....-contestó Terry sonriendo a su mujer**

**-papi, ayúdame a subir-lo llamó la pequeña Eleanor**

**-voy preciosa. Hasta en eso es igualita a ti, consigue de mí todo lo que quiere.**

**Terry no podía ser más feliz, estaba casado con la mujer que amaba y tenía una hermosa hija. Su carrera como actor estaba en la cúspide, lo malo era que a veces se ausentaba de su hogar debido a las giras, durante esos días de ausencia, extrañaba mucho a su mujer y a su hija,pero sabía que cada vez que regresara al hogar, lo estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos. Vivían en una soleada casa de campo, a las afueras de Escocia, país del que guardaban gratos recuerdos.**

**Cada dos o tres meses, recibían la visita de la mamá de Terry,la hermosa abuela estaba encantada con su nietecita. Annie y Archie también los visitaban con frecuencia, acompañados de sus pequeños.**

**Albert y Eliza pasarían allí las próximas vacaciones navideñas, Eliza esperaba por fin su primer hijo**

**Patty estaba prometida con un conde francés, y esperaban que pronto se animara a visitarlos y pudiera presentarles a su futuro esposo.**

**Por el mundillo del teatro en el que se movía Terry, se enteraron que Susana volvió a caminar, y había contraído matrimonio con el dr. Malory.**

**Solo había un pequeño borrón que empañaba la felicidad de Candy**

**-Terry-dijo acercándose al árbol donde estaba Terry con la pequeña**

**-dime, mi amor**

**-me gustaría que hicieras las paces con tu padre**

**-Candy, de sobra sabes.....**

**-El duque ya está mayor, por favor, hazlo por mí-dijo acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.**

**Le bastó mirarla y esa leve caricia, para comprender que nunca podría negarla nada**

**-¿eso te haría feliz?**

**-mucho**

**-está bien, te prometo que le escribiré y le invitaré a que venga a conocer a su nieta.**

**Candy sonreía abiertamente, mientras miraba como Terry ayudaba ahora a bajar del árbol a la pequeña, que una vez en el suelo se dedicó a correr en libertad por el verde pasto**

**-sabes que cuando me sonríes así, no puedo resistirme a besarte-le dijo dándola un ardiente beso que la dejo sin aliento**

**-te amo, Terry, prométeme que nunca nada nos separará**

**-jamás lo permitiría,¿cómo podría vivir sin ti y sin nuestra hija? Te amo, mi amor**


End file.
